A Star Plucked from the Sky
by SarangehaeYo15
Summary: Klara remembers that fateful day that Ben Solo gave in to the dark side. She remembers it well. Years later, she had refused to take part in the war with her attention entirely on finding Luke Skywalker and thus has been on a search for him. With the help of new friends and old, Klara embarks on a journey of self discovery, love, friendship, and loss! Ratings may change.
1. Preview

**Klara remembers that fateful day that Ben Solo gave in to the dark side. She remembers it well. Years later, she had refused to take part in the war with her attention entirely on finding Luke Skywalker and thus has been on a search for him. With the help of new friends and old, Klara embarks on a journey of self discovery, love, friendship, and hurt! **

This is a Poe x OC

I own nothing but my OC and some minor story changes to make the character fit.

**Ratings may change through more development of story!**

I'm mainly posting the story on Wattpad since I can add pictures and gifs to further your imagination and understanding of the picture I'm trying to paint, however, I will post on here whenever I post on Wattpad. I debated about writing this story before the Star Wars Series ended, however, I couldn't wait any longer! Poe just needed a love story!

Here are my ships in this story:

Klara x Poe

Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren x Rey

Finn x Rose Tico

-Klara was a Jedi in training from Luke Skywalker. Her appearance takes after her mother mostly. She has Red hair. She wields two lightsabers (one in which was passed down from her mother) that combine together to make a double edged lightsaber.

Pictures on how Klara looks and what she wears in on Wattpad.

That being said, I will try to post weekly if possible but don't hold me too it! I intend to finish this off with a bang! **xD**

**UPDATE 8/4/2020: **As much as I have been trying to post weekly, it just seems impossible. While I remain a college student, my updates will be random. Sometimes weekly, bi weekly, monthly, or once every three months. No matter the update timeline, I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE. Unless I saw otherwise, this story will continue to be updated.

Also be warned that this is a slow burn. My evil self wants to build up those heartstrings of yours just to rip it away before finally giving you your hearts desires.

Many thanks and I hope you enjoy what's to come!

***Laughs diabolically***


	2. The Fall

**Star Wars and it's characters and plots are not mine xD but my OC and some plot changes are mine!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Fall**

* * *

The smell of wood and flesh reached the sensitive nose receptors making her cough back in surprise as her eyes lingered down the halls that were set ablaze in the darkness of the night. She blinked in confusion, her recent interrupted slumber leaving her before her adrenaline spiked in light of the situation before her. Rushing back into her room, she quickly pulled her robe on over her clothing and lifted her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth in attempt to avoid inhaling too much smoke. Going to her nightstand she grabbed her lightsaber. Her accomplishment, her pride, and her oath all in the grasp of her hand. Back outside among the halls, incoherent shouts reached her ears and as she quickly scanned her chaotic environment. With the fire making the building start to collapse, she tightened her hold on her lightsaber and sprinted in the direction of safety in hopes her comrades made it out and should they need help if they did. As she ran, the dead started to become more frequent along her path. Though, she noted their deaths were not by the fire or even from lack of oxygen. No, she noticed each of the fallen, were struck down and had notable strikes of a lightsaber. _An ambush? At the Jedi temple? It can't be. What sort of people would have the courage to strike the Jedi's? Unless…_ Her thoughts were paused by fearful notion: _the Sith?_

Shaking her head, she let her mind focus on her mere survival and would leave those thoughts for the aftermath. Smoke smothered her vision as the fires raged on and continued to demolish everything in its path making it difficult to see but only a limited distance away. In her peripheral vision, she spotted an unconscious figure making her halt in her path. With her heart racing from the short and rapid endurance as well as the adrenaline spike, she let out a gasp as she approached the unconscious person. It was her friend or rather in technicalities, her fellow Padawan. She laid dead in a pool of her own blood, eyes glossed over and staring at the starry night. Leaning down, she brushed her fingers over her friends' eyes and softly closed them.

"Death is not the end my friend." She said with sadness.

With the fire threatening to envelop her and send her on her way along with her friend, she stood back up and continued her path outdoors to safety in a sprint. She didn't look back. There was no time for mourning the dead. The smoke had gotten thicker proving it more difficult for her to keep her eyes open as they cried out in pain. Once outdoors, her breaths were getting shorter and she knew she had inhaled too much smoke regardless of her attempts to prevent that. Yes, her scarf helped, but it couldn't prevent the inevitable. By now she had stopped sprinting. She scanned her surrounding, no lightsabers emitting any essence of light in the smoky darkness. Even though she managed to make a little distance from the burning building, the smoke was still carried out by the gentle breeze of the night, still proving a problem for her.

"Kriff." She cursed. She rubbed her eyes in attempts to elude the pricking sensation from the smoke. She needed to get out of the smoke before she became immobile from her lungs collapsing. She would be no help to her comrade's dead. She glanced around her surrounding in order to determine the best path that would lead to clean air fastest. Before she could decide, the sound of a lightsaber igniting set her attention behind her. Igniting her own lightsaber, she turned, vision blurry from smoke, and came face to face with a familiar dark figure. She signed in relief and disengaged her lightsaber.

"Ben?" She questioned. "Thank the Force I found you," she paused. He didn't move nor did he reply. Something felt off to her. Something dark that didn't let her ease up as much as she should in the presence of familiarity. She scanned him more closely as she blinked away the water developing in her eyes from the smoke. There was blood on his chin, on his upper neck, all revealable by the flickering light of the burning fire, and though it was dark she was certain there was more blood on his clothing. She didn't want to believe he had anything to do with this chaos, but she sensed darkness cloaking him. In truth, she had always sensed darkness developing and leeching onto him for some time now. She had brushed it off as her imagination or perhaps because she refused to believe that Ben Solo was capable of such darkness. Regardless, what stood before her was much more radiant and overpowering. Tightening her hold on her saber, she ignited it in defense, ready to act if she needed to as her anger flared. "Was this _your _doing?" She spat.

He gave her a pointed look, hallowed on the inside, and stretched his hand out in offering, his lightsaber still ignited in the other. "Join me Klara."

Klara glared at him in disbelief. "No." She stated simply without hesitation. She adjusted her stance, heaving her dominate foot in front of the other in her benefit should he attack out of rage on her answer.

Ben knew her answer before he would even ask it but deep down, he had hoped she would comply and take his hand. _Hope._ Something he had to rid his mind of. He felt different. Empowered even. The dark energy was pulsating through him and cleansing him of any remaining light he had once had moments ago. Ben felt no remorse for the slaughter he had committed. They were in his way. He had offered them the same as he is offering Klara, but they too scrunched their faces in disgust, the same face she is giving him now, and denied his offer. She thought him a monster no doubt and that very thought pulled slightly on his heart. He stared at her expressionless. Her soft features and her loosened dark shade of red wavy hair flowing with the roar of the wind made him cringe at a dark thought. _Could he kill her?_ No. He had to. This is the price he must pay to obtain the trust of the one he wishes to follow. Instead he thought darkly. _She reminds me of him._ His face twisted in anger and he saw her flinch at his sudden reaction.

"So be it." Ben said. Without another word uttered, Ben lunged at her with full force and intent to kill. Klara reacted quickly by dodging his first attempt and their lightsabers met with intense brutality. Ben glared at her and pushed her back before striking at her again.

"Ben!" Klara shouted as she rolled to the side in avoidance of his strike. She then began to strike him from the side, but he quickly turned to meet it with his lightsaber, both clashing again. "This isn't you!". Klara could feel Ben's strength over-powering hers, both with the Force and with his brute force. He had always been stronger than her, always one step ahead in their training and she always loathed him for that, but it always gave her determination to do better. Yet here they were and instead of just sparring they were fighting for their lives or rather, she was fighting for _her_ life.

"You can't win this battle Klara. Give up and join me and my knights." Ben coldy stated as the fight had led them towards the edge of a cliff. Ben leaned forward towards her, kicking her underneath with Klara falling and distracted with her fall. He then struck her lightsaber out of her grip, the lightsaber falling off the cliff, and held her at the edge with his lightsaber.

Klara glared at him in pure rage and determination. She closed her eyes and felt through the Force and summoned her lightsaber back to her grip. She opened her eyes in an instance once her lightsaber was within her hold and quickly rolled to the side before Ben struck her with rage upon her realization of resilience. His lightsaber struck the ground, leaving an angry red burning mark before he turned his attention to an attacking Klara. Ben deflected her attack once more and threw another attack to her. Ben knew this was a dance he could win, so why wasn't he finishing it? Could he truly kill her? Is that why he was unintentionally stalling?

_Kill her._

As he and Klara continued to fight, somewhere deep in his mind a voice lingered. He knew who it was. He knew it spoke truth. He knew he needed to obey.

_Kill her now!_

It was just like that and it was all he needed, to do what needed to be done. The voice that lingered and spoke to him in his darkest hours. It was this voice whom truly knew his potential. It was this voice that demanded he kill Klara. Kill Klara.

Klara noticed a dark change upon Ben. She could feel another presence with them through the force, and it wasn't one all too friendly. She went to strike him once more all to just come to a complete halt in her actions. Frozen in place. Ben had used the Force on her to keep her paralyzed in her place and it was then that Klara truly feared for her near future. Glancing towards Ben she spoke, "Ben, please. There is good in you. Don't do this." She pleaded.

Ben merely stared her way, "I am no longer Ben," and with that he used the force to toss her off the cliff and into the abyss and the memory of her fearful look engraved forever within his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my prologue! I hope you truly enjoyed it and if you have any lingering questions please feel free to ask! I will admit I'm not a die hard Star Wars fan but I know enough to make a FanFiction out of it. I fell deeply in love with Poe's character and felt he needed a loved one :D. However, I was debating about waiting on writing a fanfiction about him until the last Star Wars movie comes out but I just couldn't wait _ so let's hope they don't kill him off or something and if they do, well, that's what fanfiction is for! I will try to post weekly but do note that I am a college student AND a working student so don't hold me to my weekly updates _. I will try to though!**

**P.S there may be some grammatical errors, if so let me know so I can fix them!**

**-Scarlet Knight**


	3. Start of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters and plots do not belong to me except my OC's and own plots added. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Start of the beginning**

* * *

**Takodana**  
**A few years later...**

_Red was clashing with blue; a lightsaber she knew well but the one wielding it, she did not know. There was a female holding a lightsaber and fighting…a Sith? Ben. No. He went by Kylo Ren. She knew it was him, but she didn't know the girl. The Force was strong with her. Why couldn't she get a clear view of this girl? More clashing of lightsabers lit up the snow-covered terrain they were fighting. Klara wondered briefly how far into the future this was. She took in a quick glance toward Kylo. His face was full of wrath and perhaps confusion or rather conflict. His focus was on that girl he was fighting…she made him weak…why? Did he…care for her? No. She got a closer look at his face attempting to read his emotions. Perhaps not yet she pondered. Klara's interests were piqued by this girl. She felt a pull towards her from the Force. Perhaps their destinies were intertwined. Klara walked up to the girl and gently touched her shoulder before gasping._

_Rey._

Klara woke up with a start from her bed as she was gasping for air. She had to take a moment to relax and calm her breathing. Whenever she had visions or rather what they're called, "precognition", the Force would give her information that usually aided her, but it took a lot of control. She had forgotten how it felt to wake up from one since she hadn't had one for a while now. _Perhaps the Force calls to me, _she thought. Was it her time to finally join in on the battle that was progressing into further chaos among the universe? Klara didn't know aside from that the Force was telling her something about this girl, Rey, and perhaps even Ben.

Sighing, Klara tossed her covers aside and made her way to the shower room. Once up, her feet instantly faded from the warmth of her blanket to the cold of the tiled floor. Klara entered the shower room and stole a glance at her reflection. She hadn't gotten much sleep these days while being on high alert and not to mention her precognition robbed her of any decent sleep. She had developed slight bags under her eyes, but they still shined within her heavenly deep blue eyes. Her father had always complimented her eyes saying if he ever got lost, her eyes were bright enough to give him a signal to find her. She chuckled to herself at the memory, but it also brought grief. Klara missed her father. Shaking her head from her thoughts before they got deeper; Klara ruffled her hair out of the muse of a braid it was in. She shook her dark red locks out of their braided form and then shook her own head as her hair fell into place along her back. Undressing herself, she started up the shower and stepped in. It was mornings like these that she enjoyed the relaxation of just waking up and thinking about life itself.

After a few good minutes, Klara stepped out and dried herself off before exiting the shower room. She was conflicted as what to wear but opted for the more suitable choice for what's to come. Something to blend in with the crowd. Maz had finally found some reliable information on the whereabouts of none other than "Luke Skywalker" and Klara felt the need to investigate the lead. After years of searching, Klara usually ended up investigating dead ends but this time…this time it felt different somehow. She can feel a shift through the Force and that was enough for her to really put in all her effort to investigate Maz's intel. So, Klara wanted to blend in with people as much as she should and wearing her full armor would prove to be difficult. She wore a white shirt with brown pants. Once she finished equipping her harness belt, Klara knelt to uncover a small chest under her bed. This small chest contained her lightsabers, blaster, and a necklace from her father, which was presumingly her mother's. The necklace had a pendant, or rather a gem, in the center. Jade, her favorite.

Closing the chest and grabbing the contents, Klara hooked her lightsabers to her sides, one on each end, and embedded her pistol on her thigh in its slouch. She then put her necklace on _for good luck_.

Packing the essentials, and her armor just in case, she threw on her cloak and walked out of her room with her sack hanging from her back.

Klara made her way downstairs in the main foyer of Maz'. _Well it's basically a castle_, Klara thought. She was grateful that all these years Maz let her stay here with no charge if in return, occasionally Klara would sing. She loved to sing but her singing wasn't grotesque or buoyant. In fact, she felt her singing was depressing but to others it was just pure serene. The crowd loved it so Maz loved it but secretly Klara knew Maz loved her singing regardless if it brought in more customers or not.

"Klara!" Maz shouted from afar earning the attention of everyone in the foyer to glance her way. The room was silent at first with an _uh oh, who's in trouble _feeling before they returned to their own chatter finding that it was nothing. Maz stalked her way towards Klara with a look that spelled trouble. "Where do you think you're going?" Klara was about to speak before Maz continued, "at least without saying goodbye that is."

Earning a smile from Maz, Klara then too smiles before kneeling and embracing her in a tight hug. "Thank you Maz, truly. But don't you worry your pretty little head, our paths will cross shortly." She pulled away from Maz and studied her face. Maz was a Known as the Pirate Queen that offered refuge to anyone at her place with an exception of not bringing their political beliefs with them, among a couple more exceptions. Maz had welcomed Klara instantly with open arms to aid her in her venture to find Luke. Maz was indeed a force sensitive and did lean more towards the rebellion, but that was a situation she'd rather stay far from. Maz grew attached to Klara over the years. One could say it was similar to mother and daughter, but you would never catch Maz admitting to such things.

"And what of the lightsaber? Do you not want to take it with you?" Maz questioned.

"No," Klara paused thinking to the vision she had of that girl, "there is another I'm sure that'll cross paths with that lightsaber. All in time, Maz." She smiled again and waived Maz off as she made her way out to the landing docks. Klara began to grow excited as she spotted her X-Wing, a gift from Maz no doubt stolen from the rebellion, and climbed in. Perhaps her adventure would prove to be successful. She needed to obtain the map to Luke Skywalker at all costs, but Klara knew she wouldn't risk innocent lives either, even if she had to give up the map. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Klara plugged in coordinates to Jakku, a planet made up of mostly desert, to find a man she once knew: Lor San Tekka and he had the map.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I know it's a short chapter but I was eager to get this up seeing as how I hadn't updated in awhile. The next chapter will be much longer. Let me know if you see any mistakes or if you have any questions**

**-Scarlet Knight**


	4. In Search of the Map

**New chapter up and running! I know I said I'd make this longer, and I did a little lol but what comes next would make this a little too long. So now you gotta wait for more xoxo. **

**Disclaimer: All Star wars characters are not mine except for Klara and whatever delusions I bring forth**

**Thank you all for reading, loving, and reviewing! I encourage you all to review and critique my work 3**

**cherryorpeach: I know! Ally my fantasies get to come true xoxo**

**anna backer: Thanks for loving this xoxo. You won't be disappointed as to where this goes! **

**Charlotte Silverfyre: Well lucky for you, it's here! All ready for you to read and review if you desire xoxo.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Search of the Map**

* * *

**Jakku**

To say it was hot was an understatement. The star nearby Jakku was setting the place ablaze, at least that's what it felt like for Klara. Glancing around, all she saw was sand. Sand on the ground, sand in the distance, and sand in her mouth as she tasted its bitter saltiness from being whipped by the winds. She landed her ship a distance away from the town Lor San Tekka was presumed to be feeling that it was safer to keep a resistance ship from prying eyes, especially if it was indeed stolen. She wouldn't put it past Maz to acquire stolen goods. In fact, that was how she came across Luke's lightsaber though she never bargained it off to any merchants. No doubt lightsabers were worth quite the amount of money on the market. Upon her arrival to Maz Kanata's Castle, Maz offered Klara the chance to take the lightsaber, and even then, Klara dismissed Maz. Klara didn't feel the need to carry around a reminder of her past, at least not the negative ones.

Jakku's star was at its highest point in the sky as rays of its magnificent heat descended onto this dreadful planet making her regret having to walk such a long distance to the town. Klara groaned in dissatisfaction of her choice. As to how some managed to live here was indeed something she couldn't understand. _This planet is insufferable. _It took her about an hour to finally reach the town and by then she was fatigued. She needed water, food, and perhaps a good ale to go along with it all. Well, perhaps not the ale seeing as how it would dehydrate her even further, so was it truly worth it? She pondered for a bit before internally siding with a reasonable choice. Klara was elated when she found a pub rather quickly. Upon entering the settlement, Klara didn't bother to take off her cloak and remained hidden within the confines of her hood. She wanted to remain unseen. _Hmm, but wouldn't that make me all the more suspicious looking? _Perhaps it did but she paid no heed to it. She ordered something simple, meat procured by the locals of which she didn't wish to know the origins of. Its taste was all that mattered to her.

Paying the man, she took her meal and cowered in a nearby corner, one in which gave her a view of the door. She ate in silence and made sure to keep a lookout. She wasn't disappointed when an older man walked in a few minutes after she started eating. He wore a brown overcoat and a lighter brown pair of slacks. His shirt was darkly colored but tinted more with the ever-descending light of the star nearby. _Lor San Tekka. _Klara's lips curled into a smile as soon as she identified him and continued to watch him. She noted him glancing around, looking for someone, but she glanced down at her table when his gaze was working his way towards her. Klara stole a glance back up. His back was to her as he was exiting the area. Klara quickly took one last bite of her meal and rushed towards the door. The air outside was no longer it's blazing heat but it had a chill to it now. The planet's star was setting bringing an array of beautiful colored tints to the sky. Klara will admit that though this planet is unreasonably hot and full of sand, it still had a beautiful sky.

Following Lor, she remained a short distance away and lurked in any nearby shadows. He was looking for someone no doubt. Klara's mind wondered to the words Maz had muttered. Something about meeting with a resistance member. No doubt about that. Lor San Tekka was well known for siding with the resistance, he even helped the great Luke Skywalker. Lor was pretty easy to follow, Klara soon came to realize. He rounded a corner, Klara followed pursuit. When she rounded, he entered a hut but not before looking around. Klara quickly followed.

Pushing aside the drapes that hung over the entrance, Klara entered. Lor was across the hut, ruffling through something, still not noticing that Klara was there. Klara smirked again, trying not to let out a laugh at his incompetence.

"Old age is getting the better of you, old man." She said with amusement and folded her hood back.

Lor quickly turned around stunned and defensive. He looked at her closely not feeling threatened but felt something familiar about this woman. "Klara?" He barely whispered. She gave him a reassuring smile confirming the accusation before walking up to him and pulling him into embrace. He hugged her back. "I thought you were dead."

Klara pulled back and gave a saddened laugh, "As do most."

Lor San Tekka's mind was scrambling through his thoughts. "Luke…he-."

"I know." Klara said solemnly, interrupting him before he continued.

"Does Leia know?" He asked.

"No," she simply stated, "no one knows. Maz is the only one that knows…" she trailed off.

Lor gave her a sympathetic look, "why?" He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as he watched her struggle to answer. Perhaps she hasn't let go of the past. "It's him…right?"

Klara placed her hand over Lor's and gave him a curt smile, "I wasn't ready then, I am now…I think." They stood in silence for a moment, both reminiscing the past. Klara wished she could let go of the past but how could she when two important people in her life are gone? One is a Sith and one went in hiding. It greatly affected her and prevented her from truly being happy. This map would be the start of it and perhaps…perhaps she could save Ben.

Lor San Tekka stared at the woman before him. No doubt she had been through a great ordeal but her flame that was once there, was slowly dwindling. Klara was known for being a hellfire, or at least from the tales Luke would give him. Luke was always so proud of Klara and her accomplishments and at some point, he was ready to make her a Jedi master. That was right before Han and Leia's son attacked the Jedi Temple, they were residing in. He wished he had more time to discuss the events that unfolded from her past, especially her survival.

"I'm here for the map." Klara said breaking the silence.

Lor shook his head sadly, "I cannot give it to you my dear child. I promised it to another."

Klara bit her lip frustrated, "To the resistance?"

"Yes, you know as well as I do that we are bound by our duty. Yours to the Force, and mine to the resistance. I would give it to you if perhaps you were in the resistance. Even then though, I'm afraid I would probably not do so. Leia is sending out a pilot, she is putting his life on the line. I'm sure you understand?"

"Kriff," she uttered under her breath. She began to pace slowly around as she pondered. Lor stood quietly waiting for her to speak again. "When does this pilot arrive?"

"Relatively soon." He said. He watched her think deeply and he felt he could see steam coming from her head. He chuckled at himself as it brought back memories. She gave him a questionable look and he shook it off. "What do you plan to do Klara?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure." She groaned internally. Even before coming here she felt that her request for the map wasn't going to go the way she hoped. Her plan was selfish, and she realized that. The resistance actually needed Luke Skywalker in their battle and Klara, well, she just wanted to see him again. It was unreasonable. A higher calling was demanding Luke's presence that could in fact save a lot of lives but here was Klara, being selfish. She hoped that maybe with his help, they can both save Ben. Would that even work? Klara didn't know. A small beeping noise interrupted her from her thoughts. Klara glances to see Lor reach for his coms.

"He's here," he turned toward her and hugged her once more, "I'm afraid you have to go my dear, regardless of your relation to the situation. I must meet with him alone; you can go to the resistance for the information you seek but I cannot give it to you. I hope you understand."

She sighed heavily, "I'll be nearby. If I am to see the map, I need to assure his survival." She gave him one last glance before exiting the hut.

Klara wasn't sure how she would pass time, but she knew she needed to keep a close eye on the one to carry the map back to the resistance. Klara took a seat on a sandstone edged row nearby. She glanced at the stars above, fascinated by their beauty they radiated from afar. They lit up the night sky and gave direction for most but more importantly, they were just simply magnificent to look at. Sighing, Klara moved to sit on the ground. She folded her legs and began to concentrate. Whenever she had free time she tried to meditate and focus on the force. It was what was required to have control of the force for any Jedi. To have control means to have balance. She let in a few deep breaths followed by the exhale of those deep breaths. She did this routine for a few minutes until she heard a nearby ship land. Klara opened her eyes and spotted an X-Wing, a new model from hers, taking cover a little distance away. Not long after a man was walking towards Lor San Tekka. His features were muffled by the darkness that the night blessed them with. She could make out his dark short wavy locks and some dark clothes that she couldn't make out. She didn't see his face and he didn't look her way, he seemed to have one goal in mind which was to most likely get the map and get the hell out.

Mere minutes passed by before Klara saw a few ships enter the area with their lights searching the grounds. Upon closer inspection, she instantly knew it to be imperial.

"Kriff!" She cursed. She was about to go warn the pilot and Lor when she saw a droid unit buzz quickly by into their hut. Soon after she saw both the droid and the pilot run out along with Lor. The pilot quickly made haste back to his ship leaving Lor behind after uttering something to him. Klara cursed again and ran to Lor. "What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. "You have to hide! Or run! One or the other. They will kill you!"

"Like I told the pilot, I'm done hiding," he looked at her with determination. "It is my time my dear." He noticed her face express sadness and loss. Lor shook his head at her and patted her head softly, "tears do not befit you. It is time for you to go. Ensure the map gets to where it needs to be."

Klara shook her head in understanding. With one last glance his way she said, "May the Force be with you," and ran off in the direction toward the pilot.

Blasters were being shot in every direction and screams could be heard. The stormtroopers even brought out a weapon to spit out fire as if their chaos with blasters weren't enough for them. Klara saw the pilot in sight but halted when she spotted two children cowering from the oncoming troopers to her right. They were attempting to hide in an alleyway. Klara glanced back to the pilot; he was resting on the ground to take cover. If he was still here, then his ship was most likely destroyed. Praying to the Force and any Divine forces, she hoped the pilot wouldn't do anything reckless. Klara turned and ran straight to the children. They had two stormtroopers pointing their blasters at them. Klara realized this wasn't a "surrender or die" type of attack, it was a slaughter, a massacre. Klara ran with all the speed she could muster before they fired their shots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Klara said when she was behind them. They instantly turned around and both fired shots at her. She quickly raised her hand and swatted the blasts to the side, hitting the wall nearby before they could touch her.

They both faulted. "You-".

She waived them off as they both fell where they stood unconscious before the one speaking could finish. She picked up one of the blasters from the troop and gave it to the boy holding what she presumed would be his sister. "Here, take this." She said, offering the blaster. The boy hesitated at first, but she urged the blaster closer to encourage him. Once he took it, she gave a small smile. "Now run as far away as you can and don't look back. The boy seemed to comprehend and nodded. They both took off away from Klara. She rushed her way to the edge of the ally but stopped short before she rounded the corner. The fighting had stopped. She peaked around to see the pilot stand and fire a shot. _Stupid pilot! _The blaster shot was immediately halted, and Klara stiffened.

_Ben._

He was here. Of course, he was here, why wouldn't he be here? She just wasn't expecting him so soon. At least not as soon as she accepted that she needed to get back in the world. Klara turned her gaze towards Ben. He was dressed in all black and now wearing a helmet to cover his face. It was a menacing look. Turning back, she took a deep breath. The pilot was sure to be captured and tortured. She needed to make sure that map reached its destination. How was she going to do that? She heard one of the stormtroopers groan and that's when she got a wonderfully stupid idea.

* * *

**A/N Whew, wrote all this in a span of a couple hours lol. I wasn't planning to update until tomorrow but I was like, what the heck xD. Are any of you curious as to what she has planned? Some of you may be slightly confused of her past or who she is but I assure you, in all due time! I can't remember if I said it before but this will closely follow the last triology of Star Wars movies. All but one character death will remain the same. Who? You might ask. Why, that's for me to know and you to find out. Bwahahaha. Until next time!**

**-Scarlet Knight**


	5. What's the Plan Again?

**Hi there everyone! Firstly I'd like to apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. I had gone on vacation but once the New Year hit my cat got sick. I took her to the vet and they believe it to be cancer. She's only 5 years old. So I've been too depressed to really write. I actually had this chapter written out a few days ago but had to type it all up first. A few things before I get started:**

**Kriff: Another term for the F-Bomb in the world of Star Wars.**

**Klara is very strong with the force so you will see her use (and not limited to); **

**1\. Control: "Control is internal. It is the Jedi's ability to regognize the Force in himself and use it to his benefit." -Jedi Master Bodo Bass**

**2\. Force healing**

**3\. Force Stealth**

**4\. Thought Shield**

**5\. Force- Listening**

**6\. Force Vision**

**7\. Telepathy**

**And many some others I don't feel like listing at this moment.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**: What's the Plan Again?

* * *

What was going through her mind that she thought this was a good idea? She really didn't think it through but when it came to a split-second decision, this was her best bet. She groaned inwardly as she finished equipping the fallen trooper's armor. It wasn't exactly comforting and in no way was it meant for a woman. The armor hugged her breasts much more than what she thought but it was manageable and damn, was this hunk of suit lighter than she thought. Klara even wondered if this was even going to work and how soon it would take for her to be caught. She'd seen troopers in action to somewhat impersonate one. It should be simple right? Stand tall, walk with power, obey orders, and don't talk unless it's to reply to a commanding officer or shout out words like "rebel scum". Simple enough. She let out a sigh. She was so screwed. And then there was Ben. Would he sense her? Would her presence there only just kill the resistance pilot? She wouldn't think Ben would sense her since she presumed, he thought she was dead. She was acting on pure instinct and right now her priority was to secure the map to Luke. In order to do that, she had to secure the pilots safety.

Standing out into the chaos, Klara followed suit of the nearby storm troopers making their way toward the rest of their crew. She noted that as she ran, she really didn't like wearing helmets. Even though it was perfectly breathable through, she still felt her air was restricted and it made her uncomfortable. There were deceased and injured bodies spread out across the open area and it sickened her. She could've done something. Klara felt a responsibility to uphold the peace, to save those in need, but she had to be careful when she was playing her cards. First the map, and then everyone else. As she ran with the troops to rejoin the others, she paused at the familiar body lying on the ground. Lor San Tekka. Klara clenched her hands on the blaster. _Stubborn until the end. _Lor San Tekka was basically family to her. Almost like a grandfather. She hadn't seen him in years, not since before the fall of the Jedi Temple, and now that she gets the chance too, he dies. It truly makes one appreciate the time they have with their loved ones.

_Klara had been overpowered by Ben in training yet again and it was frustrating her to no end. Time and time again she had lost to Ben recently in their trainings to the point she couldn't match up to his level let alone surpass him. She had been sitting on the grass in one of the few gardens the temple offered for meditation purposes. She needed to refocus and find her center. Images of Ben knocking her down filled her thoughts. _

_"You need to focus Klara! You have the strength to knock me down!" He had shouted. _

_She knew she could, but her mind was indeed elsewhere and when he knocked her down again, she couldn't help but feel ashamed she had disappointed him. This led her to the gardens so she could regain her focus and try again later. _

_"My, my," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She recognized the familiarity within the voice and smiled keeping her eyes closed. "You have gotten quite old my dear,". _

_Scoffing, Klara opened her eyes and was met with the familiar face she hadn't seen in a while. He was smiling down at her where she sat. "If I'm old then what does that make you?" He chuckled and spread his arms open. Klara gave him a wide smile before getting up and accepted the welcoming embrace of Lor San Tekka, a dear family friend. She pulled away. "It's good to see you, it indeed has been awhile. What brings you by the Jedi Temple?"_

_His smile faded, "Just some business with Luke."_

_Klara frowned, "The First Order?" _

_He nodded and answered grimly, "There's rumor of a new Sith apprentice arising. No good news comes with that."_

_Klara shook her head in agreement, "I have felt an impending change within the Force. Something dark is coming. I just wish I had more to go on and perhaps prevent it."_

_Lor patted her shoulder reassuringly. "The Force shows you what it wants you to know. Some things are just preordained."_

_"You're right, but I feel like I could do more."_

_"You are doing more than enough." He said with appreciation. "Ben tells me you haven't been focused during your training. Is it because of the impending feeling you have gotten?"_

_Klara nodded, "Not only is it a consistent feeling but I keep seeing a girl in my dreams. I see her fighting Ben…it looks concerning. Ben didn't look like Ben, but rather…someone else. I am unsure of what to make of it all.". She looked down to the ground refusing to believe what her precognitions were telling her. Ben a Sith? She refused to believe it, nor would she allow it to happen. Klara clenched her fists. She would stop it before it could ever happen._

_Lor pondered, taking the news in. "Have you told Luke?" She nodded. "If anyone can stop Ben it would be you Klara. He loves you. So, don't fret my dear. Have courage and believe in yourself."_

_Klara smiled, thanking him._

That was the last time she saw home before today. She couldn't stop Ben. She had failed and now another person she cared for had been killed. Klara shook her head. Lor knew what he was doing. He was tired of running and hiding thus leading him to confront Ben. He knew he would die, he died helping the Resistance; something he lived for. Lor San Tekka's death was not in vain. Klara wished she could give him a proper burial, but if she did, she would blow her cover.

The firing of blasters shook her from her thoughts. Startled, she saw the remaining people from the village drop to their very own graves they stood on. _Of course, he wouldn't spare a single person. _Her mood darkened. _I could've done something. _Tightening her grip on the blaster she held, she continued to follow the troops to their transporter. She sucked in a breath as she entered seeing Ben commanding a stormtrooper in silver. She prayed to the Force that this would work. Looking past Ben, the resistance pilot struggled presumingly with the grips of the two stormtroopers grip as they forced him down.

"I know how to sit!" He spat before sitting down.

Ren glanced in the pilot's direction. Some memories reappearing from his past briefly before he pushed them away. He mustn't linger on the past; he was not that person anymore. Snoke had saved him from his ignorance among the Jedi and he would not disappoint him. He will take the map from this resistance pilot at any cost. The pilot will regret the day he joined the resistance once they tortured him enough. Ren was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small pull, so small that it barely caught his attention. Glancing away from the pilot, his attention turned to a stormtrooper huddled among the rest. There was something off. It wasn't like the other stormtrooper that caught his attention earlier. This was different. Ren tried to get a read on the trooper, but the mind was blank, like most of them. All of the stormtroopers were programmed and conditioned the same. Perhaps this one was a defect, like the other, and needed to be reconditioned.

Ren glanced to Captain Phasma, "Re-evaluate these storm troopers and recondition any if you find defects."

"Understood." Phasma replied.

Klara had felt her heart skip a beat when Ben stared in her direction. For a moment she thought she had been caught. Not only would it be hard to fight in a transporter without damaging it, but her lightsabers were tucked underneath the armor she wore. She would have to strip down to retrieve them. Not to mention she didn't have much skill using blasters. She figured it would be easy. The stormtroopers were not of concern, she could always use the Force, but Ben was another thing. She needed more than just the blaster in her hands. She would need her lightsabers. She sighed in relief when the transporter docked within the Finalizer. Ben immediately sought to exit first, following, the pilot was grabbed and thrusted forward to walk with blasters to his back. As he passed by her, she got a better look at his features. He was indeed handsome. His muscular face was tattered with specks on it, his dark brown soft short curls were slightly disheveled. He wore a soft brown like leather jacket matched with a tanned dirtied shirt and some black pants. His eyes were captivating. Those dark brown orbs radiated resilience.

_Have strength._

She aimed her thoughts to his mind hoping the message was received. She got clarification when the pilot glanced around, no doubt startled. He was shoved some more, and Klara started to follow but was blocked as the rest of the stormtroopers started to exit making her lose sight of the pilot. Once she was out, she scanned the area in search of the pilot, but he was long gone. All that remained were robotic functioning of the storm troopers as they moved around in synchronization.

"Kriff." She muttered under her breath. She had hoped it would be a simple in and out. Follow the pilot, retrieve the pilot, and exit. How they were to exit was definitely a working strategy. It seemed the Force was always against her since her plans usually didn't follow through. However, with luck, she always managed to pull through any situation thus far. _Let's not make this a first._ Not realizing it, she had stopped following the troopers which caught the attention of the silver stormtrooper that was nearby talking to a lone stormtrooper. With the notable appearance in the armor, Klara assumed they were a high-ranking officer. _Kriff._

"State your credentials stormtrooper." The voice demanded once they approached. Klara was surprised to hear the voice of a female. Well, females are indeed menacing.

Klara gestured her hand from one side to the other, "You will let me pass."

She immediately stood to attention, "I will let you pass."

"Forget you ever saw me." Klara waved again.

"I will forget I saw you."

"Now tell me where you will be keeping the resistance pilot."

Once she was satisfied with her answers, she left the silver trooper in search of the pilot. According to the trooper, he was being held in an interrogation cell, no doubt already being pried information by tortured techniques. She however, hoped that she would get to him before Ben could attempt to get the information out. Turning a corner, Klara noticed a droid exit a small room that appeared to be vacant. Securing her area, Klara dashed into the room. If she was already sneaking around, she might as well be more comfortable. Taking off her helmet she finally breathed in fresher air. There truly was a difference. Discarding the armor to the side, Klara adjusted her clothing. She breathed in. She breathed out.

"Time to do this."

She peered outside the door ensuring it was clear before exiting. With careful and quieted strides, she began to make her way towards the interrogation room. For being bearers of darkness and distraction, they sure enjoyed the color white which to Klara, felt more tied to purity. Although this was a spacecraft for bad deeds, she still couldn't help but admire the cleanness and technological functions it contained. Money can buy anything it seems. At least when it came to war. She felt her sympathies go out for the resistance and for Leia. _Leia. _Klara sighed. She had wished she went to Leia after she recovered from her injuries, but she felt guilty for not being able to stop Ben. Leia's own son. However, Klara knew Leia wouldn't see it that way and most likely knock her upside the head for her stupidity and ask why she didn't come sooner. Klara smiled. It seemed their reunion would be relatively soon and hopefully with the safe delivery of the map. She had debated it for some time now to join the resistance, but she never did. When she was training with the other rising Jedi's, they didn't get involved in war matters. At least not the ones training. However, hearing stories from Leia made her feel that joining the resistance might be where she's needed the most. She took it into consideration but wouldn't be able to join until she completed her training. That was several years ago. She couldn't say she completed her training because the Jedi Temple fell before she had a chance. Now several years later here she was, fully trained.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Klara rounded the corner which overlooked the guarded door to where the resistance pilot was being held. She heard someone approaching from behind her and quickly masked her presence. A stormtrooper rushed by without taking notice, as if she weren't there, and entered the pilots holding cell.

"Ren wants the prisoner". He said and she heard the mechanisms that locked the pilot down being released. _Kriff. _She would need to intercept the trooper before he got to Ben. At all costs, Klara needed to walk out of this without confronting Ben. She was only wanting to avoid the confrontation while the map wasn't secured.

The stormtrooper led the pilot away and Klara quickly followed suit. It took a lot more concentration to mask her physical existence and she hadn't done it in so long she felt it could be faltering and she'd be caught any moment. So, every moment was precious.

As she followed the trooper, she began to feel something odd about him. He was rushing, like he was in a hurry.

"Turn here". He demanded.

What? What was this stormtrooper doing? She was about to march up to them but suddenly felt something in the Force. A dark figure began to appear before her vision. Tall and dressed in black stood Ben facing away from her. She could only see his figure and not his surroundings because this push in the Force was only a sliver. He was letting his walls down. Was he thinking of her? Is this why she appeared before him? She pondered further and reached into his mind. He felt guilty and…conflicted? She wasn't entirely sure. There seemed to be a tug on his heart. Ben has always been well guarded with his mind and even with training, it took effort to penetrate his barriers he put up. On rare occasions when he wasn't concentrating or lost in his own mind was she able to peer into it with ease. She hardly did it because she felt it was intrusive but sometimes curiosity got the better of her. Now she stands behind him and wonders how far he is into his thoughts not to take notice of her yet. Perhaps this was good. She would remain dead in his mind. That was ruined when Ben finally turned around. Klara wished he wasn't wearing that ridiculous helmet so she could see his reactions.

"You-" he began but she was pulled from him and crashed back into the hallway she was in. She heard explosions nearby. Klara quickly ran up to the last spot she saw the stormtrooper and the pilot. She cursed. How long had she been "away"? She prayed to the Force that the pilot was still alive.

Running towards the sounds of blasters and explosions Klara cursed again. He was trying to escape with a Tie Fighter but didn't release the latch? Shaking her head in disbelief, Klara quickly made her way to a nearby Tie Fighter. With the stormtroopers preoccupied with the resistance pilot, perhaps she would be able to evacuate unscathed if she were to be lucky. But was luck ever on her side? Unlikely. She laughed to herself. Another explosion interrupted her and was quite glad to see that the pilot had destroyed a good chunk of the small commanding center. _Good. Makes it easier to leave._ The Tie fighter left immediately after. Klara urgently fumbled around the controllers and unlatched what she hoped would be the latch tying the Fighter down. Guess today was indeed her lucky day as it was a good guess.

"Now to find this damn Pilot." She breathed. Saving the pilot was starting to be a nuisance. He seemed to have a skill of saving himself it appears. Once out of the Destroyer Klara followed the direction of the firing; they would lead her to the pilot. She wasn't a highly skilled pilot, but she did know how to fly and so when some shots directed their way to her, she evaded them with ease. The pilot was also doing well. He seemed to have a gunner. Perhaps it was that stormtrooper? Was he a defect? Thoughts of their escape mingled through her mind but were shortly interrupted as she saw the Tie fighter take a hit.

_Kriff. _

Perhaps it wasn't her lucky day after all. As she got closer into Jakku's atmosphere she noticed an ejection from the Tie Fighter. Was it the pilot? She was unsure but to be cautious she decided to follow the Tie Fighter. As soon as it crashed, Klara was able to land, and she immediately got out and ran toward the wreck. The Tie fighter had been severely burnt as she got closer. Some parts of it were on fire. As she scanned for the pilot, she heard a grunt and quickly ran up to the noise.

"Thank the Force it's you". She said in relief as she caught eye of the pilot. He laid unconscious within the Fighter. Grabbing him from underneath the arms, Klara began to pull him out of the destroyed spacecraft and dragged him some distance before setting him down carefully. She checked his pulse and waited for a heartbeat. _Thump thump._ Good. He was still alive. Klara sighed in relief.

"Something tells me you're a man full of trouble." She chuckled to herself despite the situation as she recalled his moments in the Star destroyer. Carefully she dragged him to the Tie Fighter she was in and settled him inside. She wished she could lay low a little longer but needed to get closer to a village for resources to patch the pilot up. Klara let out a sigh and looked up at the planet's Scorching Star.

"I really hate this planet." She mumbled as she got into the Tie Fighter.

* * *

**So there's that! Next chapter we will finally get to see Klara and Poe interact with one another. You will also get to see more of a glimpse of her past and what happened after Ben Pushed her off a cliff. You may be able to finally see Klara fight. I keep her Jedi abilities at a minimum while she's trying to secure the map to Luke. We don't want her drawing in any attention. I still plan to Update weekly (usually Sunday or Monday) so be on a look out! If you notice I didn't update in a while no need to fear. I'll always let you know if I were to ever abandon this FanFic. WHICH I DON'T**


	6. Who Are You?

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up and ready! Xoxo. I'm sorry it took me awhile, I unfortunately had to put my cat down :(. I've been pretty depressed lately and haven't been much in the mood to write. But here it is! **

**So a couple things before we get started: **

**1\. This will be in Poe's perspective**

**3\. I also Upload this on Wattpad (Username: Scarlet_Knight15) and I add some photos/ gifs to help the imagination out. **

**2\. I love Poe 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Who Are You?

* * *

He could feel the dryness in the air before he even opened his eyes. It was uncomfortably hot and dry. His mind instantly went to that planet by the name of Jakku. _Had he successfully landed there? _Well perhaps successfully wasn't appropriate. There was an excruciating pounding in his head as he finally rose from his position. Groggily, he opened his eyes and immediately whipped his hand to his forehead in attempts to ease the pain. Who knew that there were so many muscles that involved opening the eyes? It felt like a lot to his head. Closing his eyes again, he quietly willed the pain to go away as well as the pending onset of dizziness. It was then that he realized he was bandaged. Poe opened his eyes once again, ignoring the pain that came, and scanned his surroundings. It was small and dimly lit. The area was similar to the one he encountered while he met with Lor San Tekka to retrieve the map…in fact, if he was correct, it may be the very same. This was good news and bad news. One, his ship was nearby at least but rather immobile for the time being and bad news: Lor San Tekka was dead. He watched it happen. So, who could've helped him and let alone patch him up?

Carefully Poe stood up and glanced toward the exit. There were four things he realized when waking up. First, his jacket was missing, and he really loved that jacket. Secondly, someone definitely helped him from whatever the aftermath of his presumed wreck with the Tie Fighter was. Thirdly, this said person was not within the confines of this area he was taking shelter in. Lastly, he had to get back to the resistance base to inform Leia of what happened and hopefully get some more eyes looking out for his droid. Poe cursed when he realized his x-wing had been hit with a blaster earlier. He would have to run diagnostics and see what he could do to make a quick fix.

Finally deciding it was time to thank his host, Poe exited the space and was graced with a radiant sky. Orange, red, and yellow blended in the sky like an artist's pallet. It was truly a stunning view as well as breathtaking. In all this chaos with the First Order, he forgets to enjoy each planet's own beauty. Usually when he enters a planet, he's too focused on his mission to take notice about any details the planet has, such as its biomes or beauties it may have. Poe's mind truly never went beyond the fight with the First Order. To him, it felt like it was a never-ending war and at times, it certainly felt like they had more loss than success. He has faced his own losses within his squadron and even though he knew their time together was a ticking clock, Poe couldn't help but befriend them and make connections. Each person he lost; it was hard on him. He wouldn't admit it to the others, but sometimes he blamed himself. He was their leader and he gave the command. He knew though, that it wasn't his fault, but he just couldn't help the thoughts. He still has hope that the Resistance would prevail, and he will continue to fight for that belief.

Poe's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure in the distance. The brightness of the setting star shined brightly on the figure that it casted a shadow his way preventing him from getting further detail. He ambled his way to the figure and as he got closer, more detail came into view. This person was a woman, that much he knew from her slender body and the curve of her hips. Such features were typically found in women, and he would know. She was facing away from him, preoccupied with…digging? She had a tool in her grasps that said otherwise. This woman wore a white long-sleeved shirt, slightly dirtied, that hugged her. The dark brown pants she wore hugged her nicely as well. The pants also had black protective bracers on her thighs which provided a holster for her blaster. Poe noted she wore some type of leather utility belt that holstered something else he couldn't quite make out from behind. She had long, red braided hair that hung midway down her back. Poe thought she was already stunning from behind; he was already eager to see more of what she looked like from the front. He hoped she could be trusted.

"Are you planning to stare at me from behind for the rest of the daylight we have, or are you going to talk and ask me your pending questions?" The woman asked with a light tone of humor. He watched her finish with what she was doing before he was graced with her turning to meet his attention. Poe was right, she was indeed stunning in the front. She had a soft but slightly hardened feature to her face that matched her piercing blue eyes. Strands of her hair stood loose to the sides and shaped her face more. Poe has had his fair share of seeing beautiful women, but she was different. A natural beauty from the outside and probably from within.

"Can't help but stare, huh?" The woman chuckled, snapping him from his daze.

"No, I can't." He smirked. Poe couldn't help flirting but it earned him another chuckle from her. It was then that Poe realized what she had been doing prior to his arrival. "Are those-"

"The deceased?" She finished for him. Poe nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Luckily it was a small village otherwise I'd be doing this all night." She stated solemnly.

Poe scanned around and saw freshly made graves plotted around before setting his attention on her again. "Did you know anyone from here?"

He watched her shift in her position before answering. "I did, yes. Lor San Tekka, the man you met with. He was like a grandfather to me."

Poe stiffened when he heard the name. She knew he met with him? Was she a spy for the First Order? No, she couldn't be. If he heard correctly, and he knew he did, she said Lor San Tekka was basically family. His mind was racing with questions. Who was she and why did she help him? Assuming it was her that helped him since he saw no one else around, but then again, he didn't really look. Poe didn't feel like she was untrustworthy, but he still had to be on the defensive side just in case.

"Come, let me check your head and see if I need to reapply the bandage. You can ask me your questions inside." She began to walk towards the hut he woke up from earlier. Poe hesitated at first, but he quickly followed suit. When he entered, she was already seated. He sat across from her and then she leaned forward to peel his bandage off.

"Who are you?" Poe asked as she put his ruined bandage to the side and grabbed a rag next to her.

She dabbed at his head. "My name is Klara. You?"

Poe noticed she didn't give a last name, but he didn't want to press her further while she sat this close to him. "Poe."

Klara nodded, accepting the information. Once she was done, he watched her pull away and let out a goofy grin towards him. "My medical expertise says you'll live; no bandage needed."

Poe laughed. "Thanks Doc." He paused. "Were you the one-."

"That pulled you from the wreck? Why yes, that was me." She said amusedly, leaning back into her seat.

Poe smirked, "You gotta stop finishing my sentences Doc, or I'll start to feel like we are meant for each other."

Klara chuckled and it took her a quick moment to reply. "Then stop being predictable with your questions."

Poe chuckled at her response before replying. "Why save me?"

He watched her sigh and pull her braided hair in front of her and started to fidget with it. There was a brief silence before she spoke. "That is a simple question with a long story I'm afraid. For the time being I feel it's plausible to give you a short answer." She sighed again. "I need the map to find Luke Skywalker, but I feel it is only right to ensure it's safe delivery to Leia first before viewing the map. It was what Lor San Tekka wanted and I'd like to see it through."

Poe perked at the information. "You're with the resistance?"

Klara sighed again, "That…is complicated. At the moment I'm neither with nor against the resistance but if I had to choose, I'd be with the resistance."

Poe let the information sink in and they both grew silent as they pondered. Poe was the first to break the silence. "I need to get back to the resistance base, but my way out was damaged." Poe stood up. Klara remained seated but he saw her watching his every move. "I need to take a look at it." He finally decided and walked out of the hut. He heard steps behind him.

"I can help," he heard her say as they strode to where his x-wing was at, "and I'm going with you to the base."

Poe halted, turning to face her. "Woah there now. I know you helped me and I'm truly thankful for that, but we just met, and I still don't know if I can trust you."

Klara scoffed in amusement. "Are you trying to say you can't trust this face?" She motioned towards her face.

Poe gave her a lopsided grin. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Glad you understand."

Poe watched her eyes light up in amusement as she folded her arms together. "D'Qar."

"What?" He asked, startled.

"That's where the base is at or am I incorrect Poe Dameron? Or should I say Commander?"

He glared at her. _What a cunning woman. _He felt amused but slightly alarmed. How did she get this information? Was it her goal to spike more distrust from him?

"How did you get that information?" He asked seriously.

"I said my situation is complicated. I know Leia, Leia knows me. Besides, I already have the information and all I have to do is hop on my ride and go there, with or without you. If I wanted to do something I would've, so don't go jumping to conclusions."

Poe thought on this. She was right. He hated to admit it but a part of him felt he could trust her. However, it wasn't about him but rather the safety of the resistance.

"…Alright, but once we get there, I'll have to restrain you and bring you to Leia. For safety precautions." He warned. "You'll also have a fabulous welcome party."

"I understand and it's very reasonable. Perhaps-." He watched Klara halt in whatever she was about to say and shot her attention to something behind him.

Poe curiously looked behind him but saw nothing. He looked back at her confused. "Klara? Is everything alright?"

Klara snapped her attention to him, "We are about to have some unwanted company."

"Wha-?"

"Here," he watched her unhook her blaster from its holster on her thigh and offered it to him. He took it, still confused.

"What about you?" He asked.

She flashed him a radiant smile that was filled with trouble. "I'll manage."

Poe, still confused as to what was happening, watched her seek cover from the side of a nearby hut. She motioned him to seek cover on the other side of her across the way. He obliged. It wasn't until he heard the roaring of oncoming engines that his adrenaline began to spike. Soon, he could actually see Stormtroopers approach on First Order Treadspeaders.

"Kriff." He cursed. How did Klara know? Poe spared a glance her way. She looked determined and ready but how was she going to put up a fight without a blaster or any weapon for that matter? Poe looked back to the approaching stormtroopers. He counted six Treadspeaders and each accompanied two stormtroopers. This made a dozen enemies they would have to fight off. Poe knew how to hold up a fight, but he wasn't entirely certain what their odds were. Pulling himself further back into the cover, he eagerly awaited the stormtroopers to exit their vehicles. Perhaps they wouldn't find them and then they'd all avoid a fight. Seems simple. _If only. _Even if they were able to somehow avoid conflict, they'd still have to take the time to figure out his X-Wing's situation. He didn't even get a chance to look at it. Poe sighed mentally.

"Make sure to check thoroughly, they said they saw them come this way." Shouted an unknown Stormtrooper.

As they got closer, Poe could feel his adrenaline accelerate and his hold on his blaster tightening. He glanced Klara's way again and he could almost certainly feel that she was feeling the same. Ready. He heard approaching footsteps etching closer and closer to him. Poe put his back to the wall and hugged his blaster tightly and breathed in deeply before he rounded the corner from his cover and shot his blaster at the nearby stormtrooper. The stormtrooper shouted in alarm before collapsing, alerting the others nearby and that's when the entire place wreaked havoc. When Poe sought cover again from the blasts, he watched Klara in confusion as she went out into the open.

"Get down!" He shouted at her. His breath halted when he watched her quickly reach out for that object she had on her leather holster he didn't recognize earlier. She switched it on so fast and deflected oncoming blaster shots that he didn't register what she held until he came back from his moments haze. A lightsaber. She's a Jedi? Poe didn't have much time to think or watch her when two stormtroopers flanked him from behind and started firing at him. He jumped and rolled to the side before aiming his blaster and shooting them. Poe didn't get a moment's breath when another stormtrooper rounded the corner and fired at him but before he could get a chance to fire, he saw a flash of purple and then the stormtrooper fell, presenting Klara from behind. Poe had many more questions, not to mention was thrilled to encounter what he thought was a myth. He had heard stories and yes, they motivated him, but this was a first for Poe. He was physically witnessing the stories that he was told as a kid right in front of him. He was well aware about the Force seeing as he did encounter the dark side of it when he was interrogated-no, tortured- by Kylo Ren. However, to see the light side, it truly felt like hope swelled inside his heart.

"You're a Jedi?" Poe asked breathless, lowering his blaster.

He watched her give him a sly smile. "That too is also complicated, a story for another time." She disengaged her lightsaber and hooked it back to her leather holster. "More are coming and will be here shortly. Unfortunately, they called our location in, so we won't have time to work on your X-Wing."

Klara started walking and Poe followed. "Where are we going then? We won't be able to outrun them, at least not on foot." Poe stated. More Treadspeaders could be heard in the distance and they hastened their steps. It didn't take long for them to get right outside the village and that's when Poe noticed another X-Wing that was perfectly in great condition, resting.

"You will be taking my flight. It's an older model from the one you've been using but it still runs beautifully."

"This is a T-65B X-Wing Starfighter, how did you come across this?" Poe asked excitedly. If there was one thing that made him happy, it was flying and especially the "what" he was flying.

"Again, long story and unfortunately we don't have time. They're here. You're going to have to take this and leave immediately. I will hold them off, drawing their fire, so you can escape." Klara states eagerly as he watched her take out her lightsaber once more.

"What? Come on, I can't do that." Poe argued.

"It's the only way Poe and you know it. You must get to Leia; the galaxy may depend on it. I depend on it." Klara pleaded, eager to convince him to go.

"I can't just leave you behind. I know we just met but it doesn't feel right." Poe continued to argue again.

Klara flashed him a smile, which surprised him given the situation. "Don't worry about me, I'll follow you shortly. As soon as I deal with these stormtroopers."

Poe was about to argue more but blaster firing erupted before he could say more.

"Go!" Klara shouted at him. Her eyes were blazing with sheer determination and it compelled him to obey. Not because she told him so but because he knew that she was right and that he was wasting time arguing. Poe didn't want to let this window of opportunity go to waste seeing as how she was risking her life for a greater purpose. Against his better judgement, Poe nodded and quickly got seated in the X-Wing. After he fired it up, Poe glanced Klara's way once more. She was up against a lot more than they had earlier and that worried Poe. She was taking on all the fire, just like she said she would, and Poe didn't wait any longer to take off. The last thing he saw were red emission from the blasters and the purple hue dancing around in the night before Poe was too far to see anymore.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think of the FanFiction thus far. I'd also like to take a moment and dedicate this FanFic to my cat whom I just lost. Her name was Iris and I loved her very much. May you Rest In Peace and greet me when I'm in heaven with you 3**

**The photo of my cat, along with any others that were in this chapter, are on my Wattpad account.**

* * *

**Iris **

_**2014-2020**_


	7. Welcome To D'Qar

**Well Hello! Long time. *Laughs nervously*. Sorry it's been so long. I fell behind on my studies and then it was the end of the term and finals and all that crap. I'm on my spring break right now, although I'm stuck inside. More time to write though! **

**A couple things:**

**1\. Poe 3**

**2\. You will see a glimpse of action in here**

**3\. I may soon be changing the rating to M to be safe because I will indeed use language in here and later, much later, I may end up writing smut. It all depends on what my readers may want 3**

**4\. I do not own Star wars. All OC's and plot changes are mine.**

**Terms used:**

**Kriff: **A swear word, can be substituted for the f-word.

**Z6 Baton: **The First Order's Stormtroopers are trained in riot-control tactics and the use of non-lethal equipment such as the Z6 baton. The baton has a magnetic grip, can be spun in combat and delivers a stunning shock. **(This weapon is used but not named. It's just more information for you.)**

**A Sight for malfunctioning optics: **A Droids way of saying they are pleased to see someone.

**Shut me down: **A remake of surprise used by droids.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Welcome to D'Qar

* * *

Her breaths were labored as she ran her lightsaber through yet another Stormtrooper and wasn't given any time to relax before she had to block incoming shots being fired by the remaining Stormtroopers. Already having struck down at least five Stormtroopers, Klara had to react quickly between those firing at her and those that were daring enough to come close to her. With haste, Klara took one of her hands off her lightsaber and pushed the stormtroopers ahead of her back with the force, knocking them down, allowing herself time to focus on the couple stormtroopers attempting to flank her from the sides. Regripping the lightsaber with both of her hands, she ran it through the Stormtrooper that approached her and glanced at the other that was soon to follow. A surge of heat pierced her shoulder as pain radiated through her and she let out a curse. Turning, she saw the Stormtroopers that she had pushed back, back on their feet. She forced pushed them back and blocked the Stormtrooper she had turned away from attacking her with a strange new weapon. This weapon was meant to do hand-to-hand combat. It seemed to have a magnetic grip as the Stormtrooper swung at her, turning in fluid motion along with him with each swing he took.

This new weapon also held some type of electrical current at the ends, no doubt to stun the victim. She blocked each attempt the stormtrooper made at her. Klara was fully aware of the Stormtroopers behind her rousing to their feet again, so ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she slid underneath the Stormtrooper when he swung at her. She took him by surprise before he could react as she ran a clean cut from behind, immobilizing him indefinitely. Yelling, a Stormtrooper approached her from her side with the same weapon. Again, she Force pushed those Stormtroopers down, not giving them any break. Klara couldn't help but be amused by it. The Stormtrooper from her side swung and she met it with her lightsaber. Klara swung again and he met her again. They held each other there, hoping one or the other would overpower the other, but Klara knew better. In one fluid motion, she released her hold, sidestepped, and the Stormtrooper tumbled forward slightly but it was enough for her to strike him down. In the midst of catching her breath, Klara heard the firing of blasters. She quickly reacted and held her hand up, focusing on creating a wall that held those blasts from penetrating even further.

"Run!" One of the Stormtroopers ordered. It was too late for them regardless of any futile attempts they were to make to escape. As they started to scramble, Klara sent their blasts right back at them, knocking down the remainder of the Stormtroopers.

Sighing, Klara re-equipped her lightsaber in its sheath. Reaching up to her injured shoulder, she briefly touched it and hissed in annoyance when it hurt at the touch. She needed that looked at and she hoped that Poe's X-Wing contained an emergency medical kit. If it didn't, she would question his position as a commander otherwise. It didn't escape Klara's attention knowing that she didn't use her other lightsaber…again. Klara always carried two lightsabers with her at all times in which one was her own and the other was her Mother's old lightsaber. She didn't know much about her mother. Her father was always hesitant to talk about her and she didn't blame him. So, she waited and hoped that he would soon open up about her. Things didn't turn out that way it seemed. Now she carries her mother's lightsaber with her, hardly using it. When she created her own lightsaber, it was to match her mothers, but she added a feature: they connected at the ends creating a double-edged lightsaber. She told herself she would only use her mother's lightsaber when she needed it the most. She hadn't used it when she was attacking Ben. She should have, but it never crossed her mind. There was just too much going on for her to consider it.

"Ugh." A Stormtrooper groaned, pulling Klara away from her thoughts. Ambling her way to the Stormtrooper in pain, Klara glanced around her surroundings, taking in the aftermath of her fight. At least a dozen Stormtroopers had fallen, and their bodies were scattered. Night had emerged and barely allowed much light to be shown aside from the natural satellite that orbited this terrible terrain. The light bounced off the fallen trooper's uniforms, which allowed her to track down who had survived. Once there, she knelt beside the Stormtrooper in pain, checking him over.

"I wish things were different-." She began but was met with an intense pain to her cheek that had her head turned to the side abruptly. She had to blink for a moment before she returned her attention with a burning gaze to the Stormtrooper. He had hit her! _Oh, the nerve._ He was about to hit her again, but she froze him before he could move a single muscle. Klara stood up and looked down to him while holding him still with the force. She rubbed her cheek with her other hand, "Kriff! That hurt! And here I was trying to be nice and understanding. Force forgive me for caring because I get a punch to the face when I do." She spat her words at him, irritated. She could taste the metallic blood in her mouth and continued to glare at the Stormtrooper. She was about to be sympathetic towards the Stormtrooper since she knew the history of how Stormtroopers of this generation came to be.

Klara sighed. "What is your name?" She asked, still holding him down. There was a moment of silence before he spat, "Scum." In which Klara gave him an amused look. "Well I do hope that's not your name." She paused and looked at him more seriously. "Tell me your name." She ordered.

"FN-2199." He replied obediently.

"Good, now was that so hard?" Klara signed. Granted, she had to use the force for him to comply. "You will report back and say you terminated the problem." She said. Klara looked back at the fallen troopers. "And that there were severe casualties."

The Stormtrooper relayed the command back in which Klara released him from her hold from the Force, allowing him to walk away. With a sigh, she turned to walk back to the village that held Poe's X-Xing. It was time for her to see if she could fix it up with the limited supply there was and not to mention, the limited light she also had. She grunted in pain, remembering that her shoulder was injured. It was sure to leave a scar. What's another to her body?

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Klara hopped into the pilot seat of the X-Wing and fired her up. She gave out yelp of content when it turned on and remained on. It had taken her a little over an hour to fix the X-Wing and a lot of trial and error on her part as well. She was glad she had watched her father work on his X-Wing back when she was younger. Who knew she would need the information in her life? Before patching up the X-Wing, Klara smirked when she had found an emergency medical kit stashed inside. She had patched herself up to the best of her abilities that would suffice.

"He's not such a terrible commander after all." She said silently to herself. "And now I'm talking to myself." She laughed before taking off. Once she entered space, she was reminded of the beauty that was out there. Through her journey, whether it was in harsh times or not, she didn't hesitate to appreciate what the world or galaxies had to offer. Creation was beautiful. Klara punched in the coordinates to D'Qar and relaxed when she went into lightspeed. It would be mere minutes before she arrived. She wasn't sure how she felt about coming to Leia…or the resistance for that matter. Klara had remained neutral for a while, avoiding both the Resistance and the First Order's business. It wasn't easy though. She was out looking for _the _Luke Skywalker, so she was bound to have run ins with either side. Whenever Maz had a lead, Klara was out to follow it within seconds. She followed any lead no matter how low the hopes were. When she wasn't out following leads, she was at her new home, with Maz. She was truly grateful to have Maz looking out for her. Klara refused to take part in Maz's business but she always respected Maz's decision. She merely helped with the bar and occasionally was requested to sing. Klara didn't deny she could sing. She had always loved singing since she was a child but never had she performed for anyone until Maz had caught her singing to herself one day. Klara had been reluctant at first, embarrassed and shy, in which she had felt self-conscious of her voice when she had been put on the spot. The first time she sang, the crowd had been appalled and didn't react, which made Klara doubt herself. It wasn't until they applauded and shouted with cheer that she felt relief. From that day forward, Klara had been glad when they requested her to sing. It made her feel content when she was able to lighten the mood during the war or anyone's rough day.

A sound beaconed, alerting her of the soon approach of D'Qar. Klara readjusted herself to take control of the X-Wing as she exited hyperspace and was introduced with a slightly murky looking planet that was surrounded by a ring of rocks. As she approached the planet closer and entered its magnetic field, the planet started to lighten in the murkiness it had from afar. She flew closer to the land, hoping that her information of the resistance base location on the planet had been correct. It was foggy, perhaps due to the mountain terrain it held, so she had to be sure to fly as close to the ground within a safe distance. She didn't want to miss the base. Within a few short minutes, she could see the start of the base. There were X-Wing's resting outside and she spotted a few people out. Klara suddenly became nervous. What if Leia didn't recognize her? Or worse, forgotten about her? Then what security would she have to be in a resistance base where they new nothing about her? She was soon to find out.

Landing carefully in an empty spot, she noted resistance people approaching her X-Wing with blasters aimed at her. She sighed. Poe hadn't been lying that she would have a welcome party. Opening the hatchet to the X-wing, Klara lifted her arms up in surrender, allowing them to feel that she wasn't a threat. Once she exited, they moved closer, blasters still pointed at her.

"State your business here!" one of them shouted.

Klara cleared her throat, nervous, before replying. "I-."

"Hold on!" A familiar voice interrupted. They made their way through the security that held their blasters pointed at Klara. It was Poe, and she let a sigh of relief flood her as she lowered her arms. Poe stood in front of her now. "Lower your weapons. She's with me." He turned to Klara and flashed her a smile.

"Commander Dameron." The person stated and signaled for the others to lower their blasters. "Regardless of your familiarity, she needs to be cleared before she is allowed to roam freely." The officer stated, handing Poe a pair of cuffs.

"Understood. Leia requested to see her." Poe turned to Klara. Flashing a sideways smirk. "Sorry, but I did warn you."

Klara sighed and outstretched her arms so he could cuff her, slightly flinching as her muscled yelled at her for moving her injured shoulder. Poe noticed this as soon as he cuffed her.

"Well don't you look wonderful?" Poe remarked, earning a glare from Klara.

"Well, excuse me for staying behind to ensure you returned safely." Klara was almost positive she didn't look her best. It didn't cross her mind to fix herself up before coming. Damn, does she feel like a fool now. They started walking and Klara observed her surroundings. It was smart to have a base underground and covered by the green terrain. Or rather, perhaps it had been built and the terrain built itself around the base. Either way, it was smart.

"Thank you, by the way." Poe had said silently as they walked to wherever Leia was. Klara stole a glance his way, confused. "For staying behind. It was risky, but I'm glad you made it out alive." Klara only nodded, too focused on her nerves to see Leia again. They remained silent until they came to a halt in front of the door in which Klara presumed was Leia's office. Poe knocked and glanced at Klara. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps he caught on to her nervousness and wanted to ensure she would be fine.

"Enter." Leia's voice rang through the door and it shifted open. Poe urged her forward gently and Klara obliged. When she entered, Leia was preoccupied with documents on her desk before she looked up. Shock written all over her face.

"Shut me Down!" A robotic voice exclaimed earning everyone's attention. "Is that you Miss Skywalker?"

Klara caught Poe's shocked and questioning face and Klara let out a small nervous smile to him. She was sure that Poe would have questions for her later. It wasn't like she lied to him; she just omitted the truth. "It's good to see you too Threepio." She said as she returned her attention to the golden droid.

"You are a sight for malfunctioning optics." Threepio quipped.

"Poe, you can take the cuffs off of her." Leia requested. Klara had yet to gaze at Leia since Threepio spoke, she knew what awaited her.

Poe turned to Klara, still adjusting to the news of Klara as he uncuffed her. They caught each other's eyes, Klara curious of what he thought of her now, and Poe just simply stunned.

"You may leave Poe; I'd like to have a word with Klara." Leia's voice boomed, snapping them out of their slight moment. Poe cleared his throat and quickly left. After she was done talking with Leia, Klara figured it was probably best to find Poe and explain why she withheld the truth. Klara hasn't had many friends, and she liked to think Poe could be her friend and she didn't want to ruin that. "Now, are you going to tell me why you never came to visit?"

Klara spared a glance to Leia. Those eyes. They held sternness to them and that's when Klara knew she was in trouble. Big trouble by the looks of it. Because if there was anything to fear, it was the wrath of Leia.

Klara laughed nervously before answering, "I was busy?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Reviews are widely welcomed. FN-2199 is actually the Stormtrooper that ends up fighting against Finn after Maz's "Castle" is demolished. Leia is definitely scary when she's about to give a lecture and boy is Klara in for an earful. And last thing: I don't have an official update schedule but do know that I will always update at some point. I am on an extended break due to the Coronavirus, so I have time and hopefully I can post more chapters soon. i'm already working on the next one. Until Next time!**


	8. What Happened?

**Hello! I am here again to leave you guys with another update. This chapter will cover what happened to Klara after her fall. So a couple things:**

**1\. Klara Skywalker? Whatttt? Did you see that coming?**

**2\. Poe is amazing**

**3\. Threepio can talk a lot lol**

**4\. I'm deciding to add another OC. Male. Ben Barnes will be playing as him. I'm unsure what I want to do with him but I kinda have a feeling I want him to be competition for Poe.**

**5\. I post this story on wattpad as well and with that, photos for description. Scarlet_Knight15 is my user**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What happened?**

* * *

**Location: D'Qar**

"Busy?!" Leia exclaimed in disbelief. Klara shrunk at her gaze knowing full well she should have answered differently, but she sputtered the answer without a second thought. Klara cursed herself. Even to this day, she was still very much _afraid_ of an enraged Leia. Force give her strength because she would need it all to come out alive.

"Well-." Klara started.

"I thought you were dead. We _all_ thought you were dead, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that Ben…" Leia trailed off, grief flashing before her eyes, catching Klara's attention. Shaking her head, Leia stepped forward and pulled Klara into a tight embrace. Klara returned the gesture, resting her head on Leia's shoulder and sighed with content. "Now," Leia said pulling away glancing at Klara's injured shoulder, "as much as I would love to hear your explanation right now, you need that shoulder looked at and perhaps a shower would also do you some good."

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Klara grinned playfully.

Leia gave her a sideways glance and smirked, "Yes, and not to mention the new style you're wearing." She gestured to Klara's disheveled dirtied clothing. Klara simply laughed, agreeing internally as Leia rounded her desk and sat down. "I'll have Threepio take you to the infirmary and from there, a vacant room we have. If you plan to stay, that will be your quarters. The rooms are meant to house two, but for the time being you will remain alone in the room until I know of your permanency. Which I do hope you stay." Leia said with hope. Klara simply nodded as Leia motioned for Threepio to escort Klara.

Klara simply regarded Threepio as she waited for him to take the lead, with his golden being trotting along. She didn't miss the fact that the droid's left arm was red, no doubt the part under collaboration elsewhere.

"Oh, and Klara," Klara halted in her stride to glance towards Leia, "It was good to see you again, you rascal." This earned a small smile to form across Klara's dirtied face as she finally exited the office.

"This way, Miss Skywalker." Threepio ushered and she followed suit.

As they walked, Threepio started ranting about all she missed, but if she was honest, she was too tired to listen to the droid. She paid him no head in which the droid at some point in their slow strides, stopped talking all together. It wasn't until they rounded a corner when Klara started to realize the eyes on her as they walked. She didn't doubt they were weary of her. She was new, and not to mention, was cuffed earlier. She wondered if Poe started telling everyone who she is. She wouldn't blame him. Jedi were almost a myth- a legend- at this time and not to mention, she was the daughter of a war hero, which people looked up to. So, it wouldn't surprise her if he would be buzzing with excitement, but this also made Klara feel like she might disappoint.

She had always worried, since she was a child, about living up to her father's reputation. _The _Luke Skywalker. So, she trained harder, learned faster, and pushed to be what others expected of her. What her father might have expected of her. Though he never said it, Klara couldn't help but to be like her father: a hero. Not for fame or for glory, but for the simple satisfaction knowing that she was helping others in need. She wasn't the only one that felt that there were a lot of expectations of her.

Ben, her cousin, also felt that there were a lot of expectations around him, but he took it a little differently than how Klara did. She always got the feeling that he took it as a vexation, that he didn't like being compared to his father or his mother; both war heroes. It made sense to Klara though. Ben Solo wanted to be his own person. Perhaps that may have been another factor that led him to the dark side. They had always been close, almost like siblings, so when he had doubts, she was always there to reassure him. Now Klara felt like her reassurances were never enough to begin with.

"Ah," Threepio halted in front of an opened room, "here we are Miss Skywalker."

Klara glanced inside. This room held a Bacta Tank in the far corner, a machine that supplies extensive exposure to Bacta which increases the healing production. On the other side, held a medical bed for examination. There beside the counters, stood a man facing the wall. He wore dark brown pants and a fitted light shaded grey jacket; one of the themes Klara caught on with the resistance. The man turned around when he heard the arrival of the two, shoving away the datapad he had previously been preoccupied with on the counter.

"What can I do-." He had started but registered Klara's visible injury. "Ah, I see." His eyes flashed at her and he gave a simple smile as he gestured for her to take a seat on the medical bed while he returned to the counter to gather whatever supplies he needed. Klara brushed her tainted shirt off to the side of her shoulder, allowing her injury to be accessible. He returned and feathered his gloved fingers on the injury to inspect it after taking off her poor attempts to bandage it herself. "A Blaster to the shoulder huh?" He asked Klara.

Klara briefly took in his features. He was attractive, that much she knew for sure. Her eyes trailed from his medium length styled brown hair down to the light creases in his forehead. Radiant brown eyes greeted her that held a hint of exhaust in them. His lips were thin yet full at the same time and were held in by the short stubbles of his beard growing back in. It wasn't until she felt a slight sting from her shoulder that she hadn't replied to the man. He probably thought her shy.

"Sorry." He said. "Unfortunately, I have to ensure it won't get infected before I apply a bandage." He gave her another smile, but this time it seemed to rise to his eyes. Most likely to reassure her.

"I've had my fair share of injuries to understand the pain that comes to treating them." Klara gave him a soft smile.

He looked at her like he wanted to ask something but decided otherwise as he continued to dab at her injury. "May I ask how you obtained the injury?" He asked. "Out of pure curiosity that is. You do not need to feel inclined to answer."

She gazed at him as he was focusing on applying the bandage. "I was fighting a group of Stormtroopers."

He paused to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

Klara gave him a playful smile. "What? Do you not think a woman capable of dealing with Stormtroopers?"

A soft chuckle rumbled through his body. He stood up after he finished applying the bandage. "You must believe me when I say women are more than capable to handle themselves in a fight." A dark look crossed his features. "However, Stormtroopers are well known for their aggression, especially in larger groups."

Klara let go of her shirt and let it fall back into place before standing up. "Well, I suppose you are right. Yet, here I am. I'm most certain it was they whom faced a more aggressive opponent. Or rather, someone who perhaps outwitted them?"

The man let out another laugh as he removed his gloves and washed his hands. "So, it may seem." He dried off his hands before offering it to her. "My name is Gar. Gar Berene. Will I have the honor of knowing yours?"

Klara smiled and took his hand. "Klara." She paused. "Klara Skywalker."

A Shocked expression crossed Gar's face as they finished shaking hands. "Skywalker? As in Luke Skywalker?"

"The very same. He's my father."

Klara noticed a change in his demeanor. Was that hope she saw in his eyes? "It's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be joining the war?"

Klara hadn't given it much thought when she arrived here at the base. These people needed her, and she couldn't help but think that the Force was telling her that something was awaiting her here with the Resistance. Klara glanced at Gar's awaiting eyes. It was the Jedi's purpose to protect life and keep peace, never to attack or lead an attack. Simply to defend. But those were times of the past and things were different now. There was no Jedi Order and quite frankly, Klara didn't feel like there will ever be one again. At least not in the eyes of the old ways.

"Yes." She said, determination radiating in her eyes. "I'm here to help wherever I can."

* * *

Once she showered after having Threepio show her to the room she was staying in, she was surprised to find her belongings resting on her bed. The belongings she had left in her aircraft. Klara smiled to herself knowing full well who brought them. _How considerate._ Klara ruffled into her bag for a clean shirt and pants. She was lucky she had bought two pairs of the same clothing. For moments like these, it truly helped to have a backup. She glanced inside her bag at her former attire she wore back when she was training at the Jedi Temple. She hadn't worn it since she first changed out of it after her fall. To her, it reminded her of her failure. Klara was unsure why she brought it.

Sighing, Klara braided her hair and exited her room. Threepio had left her to attend to whatever the golden droid needed to do leaving her on her own to go back to Leia. Klara had to admit she wasn't entirely ready to talk but she knew she had some explaining to do. If she were being honest, it might even release some built-up stress she had been feeling.

Klara was surprised she was able to find her way around the halls of this base. It didn't look like much from outside, but the inside, she felt, could easily get confusing. She simply worked her way back from the direction she initially had come from, reworking her steps. Metal doors greeted her once she stood dead center at Leia's office doors. Giving out a shaky breath, she knocked.

"Enter." Leia's voice sounded through the doors.

Once she entered, she noticed again that Leia was working on something and didn't look to acknowledge her until she got closer. Leia pushed her work aside and gave Klara her full attention as Klara took a seat in front of Leia's desk.

"So…" Klara started, unsure.

"Where to start?" Leia finished for her.

Taking in a deep breath, Klara started. "After Ben…threw me off a cliff-." She was interrupted by a small gasp from Leia. She gave Leia a look before continuing. "I fell into the rushing water below me, which in the end, was what saved my life. A couple traveling to gather water discovered me washed up. They had presumed me dead and wanted to give me a proper burial until they discovered that I was indeed still very much alive." Klara pulled her braid forward to start playing with it. "They nursed me back to health, but I didn't wake for weeks. Most likely due to head trauma. When I woke up though, I wasn't entirely myself."

Leia leaned forward on her seat. "What do you mean?"

Klara sighed. "Haven't you ever wondered why you couldn't feel me through the Force? Because you thought I was dead, in which my connection was severed. When I woke up, I had no recollection of who I was or where I was. Almost like a blank slate. So therefore, I had no connection to the Force. It took time and a lot of healing but eventually I did remember. Once I did, at first, I will admit I was fearful. Of Ben." She glanced at Leia. "I didn't know how to face him again if he ever found me. I couldn't help but feel like I failed him. One minute he was fine and the next, it was like the darkness in him escalated rapidly and without warning. I just don't know how it all went wrong."

Leia got up from her spot and walked over to Klara. She took a seat in the spot next to her and reached out for Klara's hand, gripping it reassuringly. "My dear, we all have blamed ourselves. You, me, Han, and no doubt Luke as well. At some point we must look beyond our pasts, without pointing fingers and move on." Leia pauses to brush Klara's cheek. "Sometimes the heaviest burdens we carry are the thoughts in our heads."

Leaning over, Klara goes to embrace Leia. All the feelings she felt, the remorse, sadness, loss, and hatred pour out of her that she had kept in all this time. She had truly missed Leia but couldn't bring herself to face her until she returned with Ben. She had no doubt that a mother losing a child didn't come easy, especially when that child was lost to the dark forces. Knowing he's alive and committing such acts that stood against the very morals you represented and led, had its consequences. Leia not only had to make choices as a mother, but as a General in the Resistance as well. Klara felt that she was battling a battle with more struggle than her own.

"I spent some time after with Maz. She was kind enough to provide me shelter if in return I helped her around. I was there for nearly a year, taking any leads from her that pointed in my father's direction. This led me to Lor San Tekka." A wave of grief flooded through Klara before she shook her head and continued, "That's when I met Poe."

Wiping away the stray tears she had shed, Klara pulled slightly away from Leia. "I saw him, Leia."

"What?" Leia sputtered.

"I saw him before I came here. Ben. I sensed confliction within him…perhaps enough to maybe get through to him."

Leia thought for a moment. "How did this happen?"

Klara shifted nervously. "Well…" She trailed off and averted Leia's eyes. "I snuck aboard the First Order's Finalizer and-."

"You did what?!" Leia yelled.

Klara continued to avoid Leia's gaze. "Well I had a pilot that needed saving that had valuable information I needed. Turns out he didn't need my help anyways."

Leia slightly calmed. "Poe?"

She snuck her gaze to Leia's now questioning eyes and nodded. "Though we didn't meet until after we were back on Jakku."

"And you risked your life…for his? A Man you barely met? To go that far…" Leia asked with surprise.

"As far as to my knowledge, he had the information on the map, and I couldn't let that get into the First Order's hands. It was a rash decision but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen Ben. We connected through the Force."

Several minutes passed by in silence, both in their own thoughts before anyone spoke.

"Will you be staying?" Leia asked and broke the silence. Her eyes lingered on Klara searching for a hopeful answer.

Klara gave Leia a lopsided grin, "Now why would I leave you here when I just arrived?"

Leia chuckled. "You remind me of your father sometimes."

Klara smiled sadly, "I hope that during my time here, we are able to find him." She paused. "I miss him."

"We both do, kiddo."

The beeping of a device startled the comfortable silence that ascended both. Leia sighed, squeezing Klara's hand in reassurance before getting up to sit back at her desk.

"I have to take this. Unfortunately, our reunion will have to be cut short. Feel free to look around the place. I'll be sure that your stay here is informed to the others. Don't be causing any trouble. If memory serves me right, I feel you are no better than Poe Dameron." Leia laughed to herself before answering the Com.

Once she answered, Klara decided to take her leave, giving Leia a smile before her departure. She was unsure of what to do. A part of her wanted to get in some much-needed rest but another part of her was curious to explore the base. Her thoughts won over with the thought of Poe. Klara slacked a little at the thought. Was he mad at her? She doesn't feel like he would, but he did decide to put trust in her. With a final decision, Klara started her journey to find Poe, with a nervous flutter swelling her stomach for an unknown reason.

* * *

**How was it? Any confusions? Do you like Gar? I think I cant make some evil things happen with him bwahahaha. Also, please note that I don't have someone to edit my paper so there may be some mistakes. I always read it through twice but even I can miss something. This one was a tad short in terms of words but I really wanted to post something for you guys. Also, remember, I don't have a clear schedule as to when I will update but do know that I will ALWAYS update at some point.**

**Reviews Welcomed!**


	9. Return of Someone Dead

**Hello all! It's later in the day for me but it is still the Fourth and I couldn't help but post on this day. **

**So in this chapter I will introduce Poe's squadron (based on both the movies and canon) and you will get a sense of the interaction I see them as. The story will start in Poe's perspective then lead back to Klara's. This chapter will also take place, later, in Takodana where Han, Rey, Finn, and BB8 visit Maz. As usual, I do not own Star Wars only my Oc's and minor story adjustments to fit them in. **

**Poe- xoxo**

**May the 4th be with you all!**

**Happy reading :)**

**Chapter 7: Return of Someone Dead**

* * *

_Skywalker?_ Klara was Luke Skywalker's daughter? It already shocked him to find out she was a Jedi, or at least was strong with the Force since she told him it was 'complicated'. But a Skywalker? When he first heard the last name being said he was in complete shock to the point that he couldn't form words. No doubt Klara had caught his reaction either. Why didn't she tell him though? Granted they had only just met he didn't quite trust her yet, so perhaps she didn't trust him? Poe could only speculate what her reasonings were.

Luke Skywalker was a legend within the resistance -a war hero- not to mention, Poe heard he was the best resistance pilot around. That already had him looking up to the man with admiration. He's heard all the stories from the time Leia and Luke fighting with the Rebel Alliance to combat the Tyranny of Darth Vader and the Emperor. Stories of the Death Star and stories of that of Han Solo. Yet stories became more of legends. Especially of the Jedi.

Poe heard that Kylo Ren massacred the remaining Jedi being trained under Luke Skywalker. After that day, Luke vanished. Some thought he was dead while others, like Leia, only hoped for his return. He heard rumors that his daughter perished among them but seeing as she was very much alive, they were merely rumors. Poe now understood why she had put her life at risk to ensure his safe return. Klara wanted to find her father, perhaps even more so than the resistance. Poe had to admit he felt guilty for leaving her behind on that wasteland of a planet, but he knew that there was no other choice. The X-Wing itself was only meant to seat one person and his X-wing was out of commission. If he had stayed behind to help her, he would've been risking the entire mission. He needed to get to Leia and make sure she was aware of the map situation. Once he did get to the base, he hurriedly informed Leia and did ask to go back to get Klara but she denied his request saying she needed him at the base.

When someone informed him that his X-Wing had landed on the base, Poe had felt a sense of relief flood through him. He had rushed to where she had landed knowing full well, she would be greeted with much hostility. Once he saw her, he informed the others she was with him and couldn't help but flash her a smile. She had saved him and gave him a chance to save the mission after his failure _and_ she managed to live. For that he was grateful for. Klara had earned Poe's trust, and these days he wasn't as freely giving it away as he was in the past. She arrived alive, tattered and all, but she still stood there with such fortitude despite how she appeared. Poe did take the time to notice her injured shoulder but didn't mention it since she had to go to Leia before anything.

Letting out a sigh, Poe made his way to the landing zone to inspect his now returned X-Wing. Although it was only a spare X-Wing and not the one he usually uses, he still wanted to see the condition it was in just in case he needed to send Oddy to repair it. Poe had no choice but to use the spare X-Wing since Oddy was tweaking his current one and although he loved flying just about anything, his black X-Wing was his 'baby'. Poe wouldn't let anyone but Oddy even think about touching his X-Wing. The others in his squadron would say he had an obsession and overprotectiveness over his X-Wing and that he made no room for anyone but his 'baby' in his heart. Poe smiled at that. It wasn't entirely false.

Deep in thought, Poe hadn't seen the approaching feet from where he laid underneath the X-Wing for some time now. It wasn't until they cleared their throat that Poe peeked from underneath the X-Wing. He raised an eyebrow as Oddy stared down at him with amusement.

"Isn't it _my_ job to check the X-Wing?" The Abednedo said with amusement.

Poe got out from underneath the X-Wing he only looked at for a few minutes and grabbed the cloth on the ground to wipe his grimy hands. "Well I wanted to first inspect her ability to repair, and to be honest, I'm not disappointed." He said with a smile.

Oddy shifted, looking at Poe with question, "Her?"

Poe chuckled softly to himself, stuffing the cloth in his back pocket. "Yes, her. It was someone that managed to get me out of Jakku alive." Poe paused in thought. "I'm sure you will meet her eventually."

Oddy chuckled to himself. "Has this lady caught your eye, Poe?"

Smiling Poe said, "Trust me buddy, she will catch your eye too."

Oddy looked at Poe with confusion and a hint of amusement. Poe was about to say more when he caught a group of people making their way towards him. His squadron.

"Poe!" Jess shouted, grabbing his attention. Both Poe and Oddy looked in her direction. She was wearing their orange piloting jumpsuit and as usual, her black hair was tied up. "Come join us. We are about to eat."

Poe glanced at Oddy and patted his shoulder forward. "Let's go eat. You can look at the X-Wing after."

Poe and Oddy caught up to Jess and the rest of the squadron and headed inside to the main seating area. Once they grabbed their desired choices on what they wanted to eat, they chose a table and sat. Poe watched as Jess teased Karé and Snap in their flirtation to one another and he smiled. He knew there was something going on between the two other than just flirtation but they kept denying it, both stubborn to admit any feelings.

"So, Poe." Jess stretched out. "Word is a damsel in distress was saved on Jakku. Care to tell us all about it?" She smiled mischievously.

This caught the attention of Karé. "Yes! Please tell. I heard she was quite the beauty. I wish my hair was red like hers." Karé pouted as she twirled her hair.

"Trust me, you don't want red hair. In fact, I don't want _you _to have red hair. I hear women with red hair are a spitfire and trust me Karé, you're already a handful as a blonde." Snap shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Karé exasperated, scoffing.

"Uh oh," Jess said, averting her attention to her food as she took another bite.

"I am _not_ a handful." She glanced around the table looking for someone to back her up. "Am I a handful guys?"

Everyone including Poe looked anywhere but at her. Karé glanced back at a smiling Snap. "I feel the betrayal guys." She gasped mockingly. They all broke out in laughter.

"No seriously Poe, who's the girl." Jess finally broke out after their moment of laughter.

Poe cleared his throat. "Well she..." He trailed off. There standing across the seating area was Klara herself. She was all freshened up and glancing around. This was the first time he was seeing her look so clean. Her skin was tanned and not covered in the sands of Jakku and her clothes were cleaned, as if nothing had happened. Her red hair was tied in the braid he had met her in, it was slung over her shoulder in the front and had loose hair already parting from her braid. She was beautiful, he won't deny that. Poe hadn't noticed how long he was silent, but Jess and the others met where his attention was at. Clearing his throat again he continued, "Well, let's have her tell you herself." Poe stated as he called Klara's name and gained her attention.

Klara smiled and waved at him as she approached the group Poe was sitting with. She stood at the edge of the table slightly nervous. "Poe." She greeted.

Glancing around the stunned table, Jess spoke first, "Hi, I'm Jessika Pava, but you can call me Jess." She greeted as she reached over the table to shake hands with this added beauty among them.

Klara accepted her handshake and smiled. "I'm Klara Skywalker." Jess halted in her shaking, dumbfounded.

Poe glanced around the table at his shock ridden friends and smiled. _Glad to know I'm not the only one that reacted that way._

Jess cleared her throat and took back her hand before sitting down again. Klara simply smiled, already growing accustomed to people's reaction to her name as she found a seat for herself next to Poe. She gave Poe a small smile that gave away her discomfort on the silence. Poe chuckled at this.

"Don't worry guys, I had the same reaction when I found out myself not so long ago." Poe paused as he glanced at his friends again. "She is the one that saved me. And I'm thankful." He smiled turning back to Klara.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Klara, I'm Oddy Muva. I'm the technician here but I'm also a pilot in training." Oddy stated as he greeted her.

"I'm Temmin Wexley, but most call me Snap." Snap greeted.

"And I'm, Karé Kun. I'm also a pilot."

Klara smiled, pleased. She was beginning to feel like she might actually make more than one friend here and she was excited about what her time here at the base would be for her. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. Are you all in Poe's squadron?"

"Yes, we are, though we don't like it. He can be mean at times. And- Ouch!" Snap exclaimed as Karé slightly punched him earning a laugh from everyone.

"What he means to say is that we are the best squadron on the base and wouldn't have accomplished half the things we have if Poe wasn't giving the order." Jess finished.

"Hey, I'm just good at what I do, what can I say." Poe smirked.

"Enough about you Poe." Snap brushed him off earning a mocked hurt expression from Poe. "We want to know about you Klara."

"Yes, we do!" Karé stated excitedly as she extended her 's'.

Klara chuckled at their excitement, "Well there honestly isn't much. I was tracking the map, same as all of you here, and ran into Poe. Of course, he had to get himself into trouble, so I went after him."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Poe interrupted confused. When had she gone after him when he was in trouble? Could it be? "No, don't tell me you did something so stupid?"

Klara grinned and that gave him the answer.

"What? What did she do?" Jess asked curiously eager to get in on what the two only knew.

"I snuck aboard The Finalizer." Klara stated simply.

Snap let out a high whistle while the rest expressed their exclaims.

"Are you crazy?" Karé blurted.

"I second that." Poe agreed, nodding his head. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Yet, I didn't." Klara replied seriously. "I'll admit it was a stupid idea, especially when you managed to find a way out yourself. But I'm still here and very much alive."

"That's not the point." Poe Sighed.

"Why go through the risk?" Oddy suddenly asked. He wasn't one to talk much but rather he preferred to observe.

Sighing Klara spoke, "Well, the map for one. It means just as much to the resistance as it does for me. Only I didn't know at the time that he didn't have the map on him. I also may usually act before I truly think my decision over." Klara explained as she scratched the side of her head.

"I'll say." Jess mused.

Klara let out a chuckle and smiled at the group. "Listen, I wish I could chat more with you guys but unfortunately I have matters to take care of on Takodana before I settle in on the base."

"So, you decided?" Poe grabbed her wrist before she walked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Jess and the others.

Jess turned to Karé before whispering as Poe and Klara continued to talk, "I'm betting ten credits."

"Twenty credits for me then." Karé stated as she shook her hands with Jess earning a disapproval shake from Snap.

"Twenty-five against." Snap finally whispered to them. Oddy only shook his head, not wanting to be involved, but smiled, nonetheless.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Klara smiled at them as she waved before leaving.

Poe turned his attention to his friends. "Seriously guys?" He groaned knowing full well what they had discussed while he was talking with Klara. They were just friends, nothing more.

* * *

As Klara walked in the direction Poe had told her, she smiled at the thought of Poe's friends. Poe had clearly not mentioned her name to them since their reactions said it all. She can understand why people would be shocked because after all, she was presumed dead and not to mention, a Skywalker. Her father's legend becomes hers and she's gotten quite used to it by now.

Klara had quickly returned to Leia before finding Poe to ask if she could go to Takodana. Although she could have contacted Maz many ways, Klara felt she had to see her in person to say her final goodbyes. Not to mention, there was a strange pull in the Force urging her to return. For whatever reason, Klara knew that she would be needed on Takodana which is why she set out to find Poe. She felt he deserved an explanation for her lack of information regarding herself but when she arrived, he was seated with friends and felt that it wasn't the time for that conversation. Poe was the first person she truly felt a connection with within years, and she hoped that they could be friends. Seeing how her visit went with him and his squadron, Klara felt she had nothing to worry about.

Once Klara found her X-Wing, all in one piece she might add, she hopped in and punched in the coordinates to Takodana. She directed her X-Wing out into orbital space before jumping into hyperspace. It didn't take too long for her to reach Takodana. Klara approached the planet from space admiring its illuminating blue orb splashed with specks of green all around it. She entered the planet with ease. Klara would never get over entering a planet and seeing its terrain from above. Takodana's prepossessing sight was always relaxing to behold. The mountains of different types of trees mixed in with the multiple lakes covered the entire planet and Maz's castle at the end of the lake she was approaching was beautifully positioned. Klara made her way to the side of Maz's castle, landing perfectly. The damp air smelled like it recently rained and was mixed with the multiple aromas of sweet and sour from the nearby trees. She would indeed miss this place.

Walking up to the entrance of the castle, Klara let out a sigh and opened the door. She was met with boisterous melodic music and the usual different types of species that tended to slump down in Maz's castle. As she continued to saunter inside, she was greeted by reoccurring costumes she used to serve. Klara simply nodded her head in greeting and gave them a smile. She found Maz catering to nearby customers and made her way to her.

"Maz." Klara simply said in greeting.

Maz delivered the drinks to her guests before turning to be greeted by Klara. "Back so soon?" She smiled and continued to busy herself with bringing drinks to her guests.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to stay. I did as you suggested to me in the past. To join the war."

Maz paused momentarily and looked up to Klara. "I'm glad, child. I have seen many wars but this…this war is the only war worth fighting for."

"I know." Klara paused to help Maz carry a tray of drinks over to other guests. "I'm here to gather the rest of my stuff, although it's not much." Klara stopped Maz and put a hand on her shoulder. "I truly am grateful, and I hope to see you join us in the future."

Maz squeezed Klara's hand in reassurance. "The Force will be with you, always."

Klara nodded before she worked her way to her room she had stayed in. All she had there were some clothes, but it was more clothes she currently had at the base. It didn't take her long to gather what she came for. She was at the doorway before she took one last glance in her room. The room that was filled with memories of her time here with Maz. A person who willingly took her in and cared for her as her own. They had a connection and Klara was going to miss her dearly.

"Han Solo!" Klara heard Maz shout which earned an unpredicted silence in her place. She had been descending the stairs when she heard Maz's shout. _Han solo? Here? Why would he be here?_

"Hey Maz." His raised voice vibrated among the silence.

Klara picked up her pace as she ran down the stairs. That was Han's voice. She recognized it anywhere. Once she descended the stairs, she caught sight of him. He looked the same, just older. He still wore the same style: dark pants, white shirt, and a nice dark brown leather jacket. A pistol sheathed to his thigh. To say her style was like his was an understatement. Han Solo was basically a second father to her, so she always looked up to him and that included taking a liking to his style. It was simple and easily movable within. Trailing her eyes away from him, she noticed he was traveling with two others…and a droid! The same droid that was with Poe. _Oh, thank the Force. _Maz had started to lead them somewhere and that's when Klara reacted.

Pushing her insecurities away she ran out and ran straight to embrace Han. He went deathly still at the unexpected embrace and glanced down to see his attacker. This red hair he knew anywhere. Pushing her away, he got a good look at her.

"Klara?"

Water welled in Klara's eyes as she shook her head, it had been awhile since she felt like crying and she tried to will the tears away but, how could she? She had missed him just as much as she missed her father. He wasn't always around back when she was still training. Even before Ben's attack, him and Leia were having issues and it only got worse after Ben joined the dark side.

"Hey Han." She gave him a soft smile.

Han gave her a wide smile of disbelief before he wrapped his arms around her in tight embrace. Klara returned the embrace and welcomed his warmth. "How?" He asked after pulling away again.

Klara chuckled lightly, "That's a long story for another time." She looked at the two people beside him. The girl. She knew her. She had dreamed of her and now she was here. Klara was right to follow her instinct to go to Takodana. The man beside her was unfamiliar yet, familiar at the same time. Like she had met him. Klara glanced down to his jacket, the very same jacket Poe had worn. _Was he the Stormtrooper?_ This would make sense to her. "It seems like you have other business that seem more pressing. Mind if I join?"

"Sure kid." Han patted her head as he led the way. Usually Klara always hated it when he did that but this time, she welcomed it.

She let Han pass and then the girl stopped in front of her, holding out her hand. "Hello, I'm Rey." The girl smiled.

Klara shook her hand, "Klara…um…Skywalker." Klara had debated on saying her last name to skip the shocked faces and questions, but she felt the girl needed to know. After all, she did have a precognition about her.

Once it took them a moment to get over the shock of her name, she watched Rey light up. "So, you're a Jedi?"

"In a way. I never finished my training." Klara answered. "And who are you?" Klara directed her question to the man.

"Oh, um, I'm Finn." He replied, startled.

Klara smiled at him before she looked down to the droid. "And you must be BB8. Poe spoke highly of you." The droid agreed in excitement.

"You're with the resistance?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yes, that I am." She smiled, already feeling proud of her decision.

"Let's go kiddos!" Han shouted from a table across the room.

Klara laughed before she shuffled her way to take a seat next to Han. Once they were all seated BB8 started explaining to Maz the situation. They all sat and listened before Maz turned her attention to Han.

"A map? To Skywalker himself?" Maz chuckled as she continued, "You are right back in the mess."

"Maz, I need you to get the droid back to Leia." Han simply said.

"Hmm." Maz began. She contemplated before shaking her head, "No."

Klara smiled at Maz knowing full well what her intent was as she watched Finn look at the group in disbelief and Rey only paused in her eating and gawked at Maz.

"You have been running away from this fight for far too long. Han." Maz began speaking in her native tongue, "Go home."

Shaking his head, Han replied, "Leia doesn't wanna see me."

"You can't believe that for forever, Han. Leia lost her son, _your_ son and she lost you along the way to. You don't think she doesn't miss you?" Klara objected. Han had to stop beating himself up over the situation as much as she needed to.

He remained silent as he regarded Klara.

"Please, we came here for your help." Finn pleaded finally speaking. Klara glanced at Rey as she looked at Maz with confusion.

"What fight?" Rey asked Maz.

"The only fight." Maz briefly paused. "Against the dark side. Through the ages I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today it is the First Order."

Klara glanced at Finn feeling his rising anxiety through the Force. His breathing was accelerating.

"Their shadow is spreading across the universe," Maz continued, "We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

There was a slight pause before Finn finally snapped, "There is no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win."

Klara wasn't surprised by his take on the subject. He had been a stormtrooper and she could only imagine the horrors he was forced to face. It would only make sense for him to run away, as far as he possibly could.

"Look around, "Finn continued looking from Han to Rey, "There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right…" Finn stopped at Maz's calibration with her spectacles. The gears shifted as she altered their perception. "What's this?" Finn questioned. Klara watched as Maz's gears finally snapped into the perception she wanted, making her eyes pop out bigger than they are. "What are you doing?" Finn continued to question. Maz then started to crawl across the table towards Finn, making the cups and plates clatter on the table. She heard BB8 chirp as a cup fell on the droid, and she laughed quietly. Finn, not receiving a reply from Maz he asked Han, "Solo, what is she doing?"

"I don't know, but it ain't good."

"If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people," She started as she inspected him. "I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn stared at her before leaning forward and whispering, "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run." He finished.

"Hmm," Maz started as she found her way back into her seat. Rey looked at Finn in disbelief. "You see these two?" Maz pointed in the direction across the two communicating to each other. "They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

"Finn?" Rey questioned him in disbelief. He turned to her before pulling closer.

"Come with me." He said seriously.

"What about BB8? We're not done yet. We have to get back to your base."

Klara raised an eyebrow at the lie Rey came to believe. Finn glanced at BB8 as the droid chirped anxiously.

Turning back to Rey he said, "I can't." With that last word he got up and presented his weapon to Han.

Han looked up at him. "Keep it, kid."

Sparing one last glance towards Rey, Finn headed in the direction of the men.

Klara watched as Rey held her mouth slightly open in disbelief as she glanced around the table before getting up to chase after Finn.

Adjusting her spectacles back to normal, Maz finally asked, "Who's the girl?"

* * *

**Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please note that I do proofread it prior to posting but even I am prone to missing my own mistakes since it's easy for me to miss them since I'm the one creating it, thus knowing what is to come. Until Next time! **


	10. Rey

**So, before I get things started, I wanted to clarify a few things:**

**1.**** Currently Ben is 29 years old (born in 5 ABY) and Klara is 26 (Born in 8 ABY) Poe is 32 (born in 2 ABY) Rey is 19 (born in 15 ABY).**

**2.**** The force awakens takes place in 34 ABY**

** 3\. ****ABY stands for After the Battle of Yavin**

**4\. ****Ben turned to the Dark side in 28 ABY when he was 23 years old**

**5\. ****Force Wave: One of the most powerful forms of Force Push, it was essentially a wave of pure Force energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius. Klara will be using this in this chapter**

**6\. ****Force Fear: is a dark-side Force power and possibly a dark-side variant on the Jedi mind trick, used by the Sith. The wielder would strike directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would wreak havoc with the target's capabilities. Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren will be using this in this chapter.**

**7\. ****"What in the universe" is an expression used in shock or surprise.**

**8\. ****Force Jump: Force users call upon the force to aid their jump and push off, launching into the air. These force sensitive people also use the force to help the landing as not to break their legs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Rey

* * *

**19 ABY**

**Fifteen years ago…**

_Raised voices attempting to remain hushed could be heard by Ben, souring his mood further. He sat on a ledge peering out to the horizon as he attempted to mute them out by digging his nose further into a text regarding the Jedi ways, difficult as it was. His parents and uncle had sensed the Force in him since birth and soon, he would be of age to train as a Jedi under Luke. Luke had pestered his parents about it and yet, much to his disappointment, both of his parents denied him the privilege. The answer was unclear to Ben other than them saying he wasn't of age. Ben Scoffed. There were younger trained in the past so why should this prevent him from training? He was capable, he knew it. Yet Luke always listened to his mother's wishes. For once, he wished others would listen to his._

_Ben was interrupted from his thoughts as a small figure swiped the book that he had been reading_ _from his very hands. "Hiya, Ben." She said in between giggles as she caught his soured reaction._

_"Give it back, Klara. I'm not in the mood." Ben grumbled as he attempted to retrieve his stolen text. Klara drew back further._

_"You weren't even reading. I saw. You remained on the same page for quite some time." She teased him._

_Ben shot her a glare. "Why do you pester me so much? Go annoy someone else." Ben said as he swiped his book back and opened it to where he had left off._

_"But I want someone to come with me to the markets and father won't let me go by myself." Klara whined._

_Not bothering to look at her as his irritation flared, Ben grumbled, "You know I hate that place so why even bother asking me?"_

_Klara remained silent for a moment and Ben thought he had hurt her feelings somehow, so he glanced up from his book. Ben noted that she did not have the look of someone hurt but rather...concerned. "I know how much it bothers you when they fight so… I just… wanted you to be away from this." She voiced, concerned as she pointed at the closed doors across from them. The arguing continued._

_Sighing Ben closed his book and stood up. "Alright." He said which earned him a tight embrace from her as soon as he spoke. She was much shorter than him, in fact, he was certain almost all kids his age was shorter than him. "But don't get in the habit of dragging me down to some ridiculous market each time this happens." He returned her hug and grimaced at the thought. He hoped his parents would work through whatever differences they may have._

_"You and I both know that's a lie." Klara stated as she ran ahead, not waiting for Ben. Ben chuckled as he followed her way out. She knew him too well. Klara had the power to make him do anything she wanted. He smiled. But he did it because he loved her as if she were his own sister._

* * *

**Present**

**Takodana**

**34 ABY**

"That was Rey. I got acquainted with her briefly before coming here." Han replied to Maz's question. Leaning back, he took a bite from a pastry before speaking again, "I'll tell you what though, that girl definitely knows her stuff. In fact, I'd say she's almost as good as me when it comes to piloting or knowing the mechanics of the things she flies." He finished, his admiration for the girl quite clear in his voice.

Chuckling, Klara turned towards Maz. "The Force is strong with her Maz. I'm sure you sensed it. She's the one I've been having visions of." Maz regarded the information given by Klara and pondered.

"Vision's?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Klara had forgotten how much Han didn't quite know of her Force abilities. As far as he knew, she had the Force and wielded a lightsaber but never truly knew the specifics due to his lack of being around. Han was always on the run and couldn't stay in one place too long. This was many of the reasons why things with Leia and him were so complicated.

"Yes. I have precognitions, or Force visions that typically give me a glimpse of the future. I only ever get small glimpses and within these glimpses I can feel the emotions going on as well. Sometimes I see people or sometimes it's a place. Whatever I see, I usually end up with questions." Klara paused as she stole a glance towards Rey talking to Finn before looking back at Han. "In this case, I've been having one about Rey."

Han nodded, soaking up this new information on Klara's ability within the Force. "What did you see?"

Klara took a large gulp from her drink before sighing. "I saw Rey fighting against…Ben." She looked up from her drink to watch Han's expression fall. "He was angry but-and I think-he was conflicted. I believe he's always been conflicted. I sensed that Rey plays a huge part in this war."

"Do you know when this happens?" Han chocked out.

"Unfortunately, no." Klara admitted shaking her head. "I see things in the future, but I never know when they take place."

Han sighed and nodded. He felt many things regarding his son but none greater than the feeling of regret. Klara knew this too. Not because it was written all over his face when she spoke his name but also because she was familiar with that feeling. Han was always in and out of their lives, sometimes gone for a few days and sometimes a few weeks. It wasn't that he didn't love his family but because of his past dealings with others which lead him to a wide load of debt and a bunch of people that despised him. They hunted him as if they had nothing better to do, so when Han was with his family, it wasn't long before he had to leave to throw off his trail. This was a regret Han had always voiced out, but Han also knew nothing different. Smuggling was his life and unfortunately, there was no getting away.

However, when he was with his family, Han always made sure to make up for his lack of attention to his family. Though Han lacked the same Force bond that Leia had with their son, he comforted himself with the fact that he had a fatherly bond with Solo. Especially in Ben's younger years. But, as Ben aged, they started to become more distant, even more so when Ben was training under Luke. If he had paid more attention to Ben then maybe…just maybe, he would've prevented Ben from going to the dark side.

Then there was Klara. Someone who was not only his family but someone he also considered his own daughter. The day of Klara's birth was joyful yet sorrowful at the same time. She lost her mother during childbirth and it devastated Luke. Leia and he helped Luke with Klara as he grieved. Leia become like a mother to Klara, and him, a second father. When news of Ben's attack reached him and Leia, they were both shocked and devastated especially with knowing that Ben killed Klara. They hadn't seen her, and Ben killed everyone at the Jedi Temple, so they all assumed Ben had killed her. He and Leia fought, and he left. Han hasn't seen Leia since.

"How are you alive?" Han asked, breaking the silence. He turned his attention to Klara as we watched her fidget with her hair. Something he found she did when she was uncomfortable or nervous.

"That day, I fought Ben, but I couldn't-he-I wasn't strong enough." Klara stuttered, ashamed she couldn't stop him. Stop him from murdering thousands later. "He threw me off the cliff assuming the fall would kill me, but I fell into the river below."

Han nodded, absorbing her information. "Why didn't you come find us, kid?"

Klara explained to him why she was unable to come to him. She then explained that once she did regain her memory that she didn't come see them even then, too ashamed of her failure. She explained what she did before she met Maz, following any lead about her father.

"I just wanted to find him so that maybe…maybe he could help us get Ben back. I also missed him too." Klara finished. At some point in their conversation Maz had dismissed herself, leaving just her and Han to catch up.

There was a moment of silence as Han continued to take in this information. Klara had always been worried about the reactions of both Han and Leia when she returned. She had always feared that though untrue, they may blame her for not stopping Ben. It was a feeling she couldn't help. Although they may not blame her for her failure, Klara knew she would always blame herself. If only she had tried a little harder. If only she had spoken up about her vision of Ben as a Sith. If only she could've been enough to help him then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. There are so many ways she could've tried to stop Ben from becoming the person he currently was today, and yet it was never enough.

Shaking her thoughts away, Klara focused on a deep-thinking Han. She wondered what he was pondering. No doubt related to his son and most likely his wife. One thing was for sure: Han needed to see Leia. She knew that they both missed each other but both were also very stubborn to likely admit it.

"Han, you need to see Leia." Klara spoke out, breaking the silence.

Glancing at her, Han let out a heavy sigh. "Leia doesn't need me."

Klara scoffed at his excuse. "Oh please. She's always needed you, you're just too much of a fool to see it."

Han gave her a pointed look. He knew she was right but was surprised by how straight forward she was. Han had almost forgotten this aspect of her; it reminded him of Leia. "Does she know you're-?"

Klara flashed him a smile, "Oh she definitely knows. If she hadn't missed me so much, I'm sure her lecture would have been worse."

They both laughed at that and both were reminiscing the lectures they were given in the past by Leia. Klara shuddered at the thought. Unlike Ben, Klara was not very obedient. She had the tendency to get herself into some sort of mess that she would have to dig herself out of. Sometimes, Ben, Han, or even her father would be the ones to come to her rescue but as soon as Leia found out, damn, would she never hear the end of it. Since Klara's mother passed during childbirth, Leia didn't hesitate to step in and unconsciously assume the role for Klara which she didn't mind in the least. Seeing Han again only brought back fond memories of a simpler time. Before all the chaos among the stars and planets came to light. Before Kylo Ren.

Klara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard commotion. Her and Han glanced in the direction to find Rey apologizing frantically to Pru Sweevant, a Narquois bandit that's a regular at Maz's Castle, before swiftly exiting the area through the front door.

"I'll go after her. Something's off." Klara stated to Han as she stole a glance in his direction. Han nodded. She turned her attention to the droid. During her whole conversation with Han, she had forgotten that BB8 was there, simply listening. "Best take the droid out of sight. I fear Finn may have been correct. Both sides tend to reside here, and I wouldn't put it past one of them to report the sighting of the droid."

"Yeah, yeah kid." Han simply waived her off as he bit into a pastry.

Rolling her eyes at Han, Klara dismissed herself and quickly made pursuit after Rey.

Just as Klara opened the door to outside, she saw Rey disappear into the sea of green that was the forest just ahead of her. Groaning internally, she sprinted forward after Rey. It had been some time since she had to run, and it clearly showed as her sides started to pinch with stress the further she went. The forest was beautiful as she admired it as she ran, not enjoying the view as much as she would like. It wasn't that long ago that she would come out here, after working a few hours for Maz, to meditate. It was relaxing and helped eased her mind for concentration. During these times, she felt the forest alive. As she breathed, the trees would creak as if to take a breath with her. It was serene.

Snapping out of her reminiscing, Klara halted as she realized she lost sight of Rey. "Rey!" she shouted, hoping a reply would be yelled back. Yet of course, none was. "Kriff." She mumbled to herself.

Sighing in frustration, Klara did a double take in her surrounding, looking for any signs that pointed to where Rey went. She was far from being a good tracker, but she did know a thing or two. Before she could venture further, a sharp pang of fear washed over her. Her head felt like it was constricting on each blood vessel that she had. _Something is wrong._ Just as she was trying to figure out what caused the Force to cry so forcefully, she caught a glance at the sky above her through the swaying of the trees. Red streaks were seen racing after its prey, the planets. The Hosnian system was not too far from here and was now in submission to the dark power of the darkest making. The Starkiller Base is the name of what had been in the works of the First Order.

Before Klara could even blink, the five specks of planets were seen as a red dot, one in which looking bigger than the others, no longer looking as planets but rather as busted rocks. The pain stopped which meant, the lifeforms were gone. Gaping at the sight before her, Klara started to feel anger. Anger at the First Order, anger at herself, but overall, simply anger. Perhaps if she had came to the Resistance sooner, then maybe she could have prevented such destruction. How could anyone ever live with themselves killing billion upon billions of lifeforms for their own personal gain? The thought was beyond Klara.

Taking deep breaths, Klara saw a distance away in the forest, the droid zooming by on a mission. _That droid is going to end up dead one of these days. _Klara thought, chuckling, as she pursued the droid, assuming it knew where Rey was. No matter how fast she ran, the droid seemed to always be ahead. Her thoughts on whether BB8 knew she was following him or not were put aside as the droid's head turned to her, chirped in amusement, but kept rolling away.

Not long after, BB8 came to a stop behind Rey and chirped. She saw Rey pulled from her thoughts turn to BB8 as she finally caught up to the droid.

"What're you doing?" She addressed BB8 with frustration. BB8 chirped back in reply, expressing its concern about Rey. Turning toward Klara, "You need to take BB8 back."

Nodding, Klara replied, "I will, once you come back with us."

Sighing, Rey walked forward to BB8 as the droid continued to chirp its concerns. "I'm leaving." She said, addressing them both.

Klara wasn't surprised. She had sensed eagerness for adventure in Rey but also sensed hesitation. She was waiting for someone or something wherever she came from. Klara watched as Rey knelt to BB8, expressing her concerns that the droid needed to get back to the resistance as the droid also expressed its concerns to Rey. As they bickered, Klara faintly heard buzzing in the distance that grew louder with each passing moment. Soon the sound was above them as both Klara and Rey watched several Tie fighters fly by.

"We need to get back to the others, now!" Shouted Klara.

All three of them ran with haste back towards Maz's Castle. The sounds of battle could be heard as they got closer. Once the got to the edge of the forest, Klara witnessed a part of Maz's top of the castle, crumble and destroy the statue that was created of Maz's image. Tie fighters were seen dancing around their victim, destroying every part possible of the Castle. Klara was engrossed on the sight of the place she had called home for awhile now, failed to realize Rey try and shoot her blaster at a Stormtrooper nearby. It wasn't until the shot was fired that Klara quickly changed her attention and was met with a blast coming her way.

"What in the universe…" Klara exclaimed after ducking, trailing off as Rey shot the Stormtrooper and aimed it at the other Stormtroopers outside the forest. "Go," Klara instructed, turning to Rey. "Take BB8 and get to safety, I'll hold them off." Rey nodded and disappeared back into the forest with BB8.

As the Stormtroopers closed in, Klara used the Force to jump closer to them and used to Force to land in the middle as well as landing with her arms stretched out using the Force Push. The shockwave of the Force sent the Stormtroopers flying at a distance, enough to knock them out and for Klara to battle other Stormtroopers. She unhooked her lightsabers from their holster and ignited both. While duel wielding her lightsabers, she struck down Stormtroopers as they approached her, and blocked shots fired at her from afar. During this chaos, Klara had hoped Maz and Han made it out alive, including that former Stormtrooper that was with them.

Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper, Klara struck them down. In her peripheral vision, she saw an ignition of a blue lightsaber. She struck down the last Stormtrooper near her and took a glance in the direction of the lightsaber. Her father's lightsaber. Finn, that stormtrooper, had ignited it and was now fending off his former fellow Stormtroopers.

_Well that's a first._

Klara returned her attention to more of Stormtroopers filling in. Using the Force, she pulled three of them in close to her before pushing them out into the water. Just as she did that, she saw Ben walking through a ruined archway. A Stormtrooper sauntered up to him and repeated intel on the whereabouts of Rey and the droid. Before Ben took another step, he locked eyes with Klara. He had felt a presence of someone with strong Force when he got of his ship, but assumed it was Maz, since she has been known to have some connection with the Force. This was the first time he was seeing Klara in the flesh. Last time he had assumed it was his imagination when he was wavering between the dark in light. Yet here she was, alive and well.

Stepping forward towards Klara, Kylo looked her over. "Well, it seems I wasn't successful on killing you." Kylo paused and watched Klara connect her two lightsabers together. He ignited his own in response. "That will change"

Readying herself, Klara launched forward attacking Ben as their lightsabers crashed. It had been awhile since she connected her two lightsabers together. She carried her mother's lightsaber with her as a memory of her and a symbol of hope and resilience. She's had several chances to permanently weld them together but felt she wasn't quite deserving of it yet. Especially since her failures to save people has become something of common lately.

With each strike, Ben would block and with each strike he took, she would block. It always seemed like a never-ending dance between them. Klara wasn't sure she had it in her to strike him down permanently and by the way he's fighting, it seemed he may feel the same way too. She had sensed a struggle within him, a struggle that shows as their lightsabers clash with one another.

"Ben!" Klara shouted.

With extreme force, he struck her lightsaber and Klara fought to hold it upright as it got closer to her face. "That is no longer my name." He spat. "That is the name of a naive fool."

Using the Force with her other hand, she pushed him away. Unlike most with no connection to the Force, he simply dug his lightsaber into the ground as he simply slid away instead of being sent flying away.

"Enough," He extinguished his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt leaving Klara confused. "I don't have time for this."

As soon as he used the Force was as soon as Klara experienced fear like she has never before felt. Dropping her lightsaber, Klara crumbled to the ground, scooting as far away from Ben as possible for in her mind, she was deeply afraid of what he'd do. Ben simply turned the other direction and made haste towards what she assumed would be to Rey. But she couldn't get up. No, she was experiencing all her fears on a heightened level. Enough for her to cower in a spot as she tried to hide her face between her legs. She has always had lingering fears in the background, but it never hindered her ability to think straight. What Ben did to her was used a similar aspect of the mind trick Jedi's used and turned it into an experience of utter horror. It's a technique used by those on the dark side to make their enemies either cower, run away in fear, or go insane that they attack anything nearby.

She continued to keep her head down in between her legs because if she looked up, she would find the worst fears on anything her eyes set on. If she looked at a Tie fighter then she would fear being shot down, if she looked at the water, she would fear drowning, if she looked at the sky, she would now fear a red light coming her way to destroy the planet and there would be no escape. It was an unimaginable fear that attacked her very being and rendered her defenseless. The amount of fear passing through her mind was so overwhelming, so uncontrollable, that she could no longer fight it. She was beginning to feel nauseas and dizzy all at the same time.

It was too much. She couldn't fight anymore, so she succumbed to its darkness. The last thing she saw, was Han frantically shaking her, worry clearly written in his expression.

* * *

**A/N. I apologize for the delay in updates but I promise you I'm still here. I went back and edited minor mistakes. Also, my updates until I'm finished with college (end of this year) will not have a schedule but be more randomly. I apologize for any waiting period but appreciate those that patiently wait. Note that this chapter was not edited for minor mistakes.**


	11. Hopeful

**Hello! Hope you all are staying safe. As promised, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Hopeful

* * *

**26 ABY**

**Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple**

**Two years before its destruction…**

_Sweat descended her forehead and onto her brows before she swiped it away with her arm. Her breaths were coming out ragged and rough as her heart pounded against her flesh while her grip tightened around her disengaged lightsaber. She slowly got up from where she had fallen, sore to her very core. She shook it off and faced her opponent with an increased determination._

_"Again." She breathed out and ignited her lightsaber once more._

_Her opponent scoffed at her before smirking, "And here I thought you were going to let an old man best you." He said as he twirled his green hue ignited lightsaber in his hand before getting into the dueling stance._

_Their lightsabers clashed, green against purple. Klara gave him an amused smile before pushing away. "You are a Jedi Master after all, and I, a soon to be Jedi Knight."_

_He moved to attack her once more. Klara evaded it and rolled to the side before getting back up and blocking his oncoming attack again. It was a dance of attacking and blocking between them both that seemed to be never ending, He would attack, she would block and then attack resulting in him blocking. He wasn't a Jedi Master for nothing, and Klara was determined to knock him down so he could feel the very soreness she had felt._

_They came together again, locking their lightsabers together and both staring at the other. Him with a more amused look that Klara wanted to knock off. Thinking quickly, she pushed him with her lightsaber and withdrew their interlock. She smirked at him._

_"Catch." She shouted as she disengaged her lightsaber and tossed it to him. His confused state was enough for her to slide to him and swipe her legs under his feet while he caught her lightsaber. He fell, tumbling to the ground as she snatched her lightsaber from his grip and summoned his lightsaber to her other hand. She ignited both, pinning him down as her breaths became noticeably labored. He simply looked at her with bewilderment as he slowly held his hands up in defeat. She smiled, pleased, before disengaging both lightsabers and helping him up._

_"That was a cheap trick." He mused as Klara give him his lightsaber. "You must be hanging around Han too much."_

_Klara laughed at this. "You're the one that keeps telling me to hang out with people more." She stated. He handed her a towel and she accepted, immediately wiping at her sweat covered face as he did the same._

_"As Jedi Master, it does please me to see how dedicated you are to your training," he paused before resting his hand on her shoulder, "but as your father, it concerns me as to how much time you spend on training."_

_Scoffing she said, "You make it sound like I don't have friends." She noticed his stern look and sighed. "I just want to…you know…be like you. I don't want to disappoint you. So, I train harder." She shrugged._

_Giving her a knowing look, Luke understood her. "Are you sure it's only me you don't want to disappoint and not the expectations everyone has of you because you bear the Skywalker name?"_

_Klara pondered. Was there more to it than just her father's disappointment? She had indeed become quite perceptive on what others thought of her. She heard their whispers, noting that she was Luke Skywalkers daughter, and how great she would become, just like him. So perhaps it was more than just her father._

_Noticing his daughters silence, he sighed and pulled her into a hug. His mechno-arm resting on her back while his other arm found its way to her hair. She returned his embrace, finding comfort like she's always had whenever he hugged her._

_Luke kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "You should never try to be someone else. You need to be you and finding out who you are is just a part of the journey. I will always be proud of you and your mother would be just as proud of the woman you are becoming. Do not let your fears control who you are going to be."_

_Klara nodded, understanding._

* * *

**Present**

**34 ABY**

**D'Qar**

The first thing she heard before opening her eyes, were the shuffling of feet, and then pressure on her wrist. The hands evading her wrist were soft, unseen by war. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. Once they adjusted, her eyes fell on the doctor before her, Gar. He seemed to be checking the stability of her pulse on her wrist.

Noticing her beginning to stir awake, Gar let go of her wrists and met the gaze of Klara and smiled. "So, she lives to see another day." He joked with her as he grabbed the datapad from the counter.

"So, it seems," She laughed.

Shifting to an upright position on the medical bed, she groaned when she recalled the events of what happened with Ben. She had let her guard down and was certainly not expecting that sort of power from him. Such a dark power. She needed to stop letting him get through to her; she was taught better. Yet, it was such a difficult task for her. He was like a brother to her and they always shared things. One thing was for sure, she needed to train with another jedi.

_Rey_.

Klara bolted up from her bed so suddenly that when her feet landed on the ground, they had a hard time maintaining stability.

"Woah there." Gar cautioned as he moved to steady her. "You shouldn't move so fast."

"I'm alright," she half-lied as she stared at the ground, urging it to stop spinning. Once the world stopped spinning, she nodded to Gar and he let go of her. "How long was I out?"

"Han brought you in before coming to me. I only just got in a couple minutes ago, so I assume not that long." He said as he calculated. "You're fine physically, just a couple scrapes here and there. Han voiced out that Kylo Ren did something to you?" He questioned her.

She nodded, slightly wincing at the mention of Ben's alternate name. "Nothing too terrible."

Gar gave her a look that made her feel he didn't quite believe her. "Well whatever the case, you're perfectly fine."

Nodding again, Klara whispered her thanks as she made her way to the door.

"And Klara?" Gar Began. Klara paused at the door and turned to face him. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "If you ever just want to talk, I'm here for you. As a friend." He smiled at her. "I'm more than just a doctor."

Klara returned his smile. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again Gar, you are appreciated." She finished as she rested her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving in search to find Leia or Han. Preferably both.

Klara was worried about Rey and hoped she made it out alright. She knew the droid, BB8, had accompanied Rey after she had dismissed her to help fight off the stormtroopers. The droid was important, but Rey's safety was just as important to Klara. Even with their short meeting, Klara had taking a liking to Rey. She felt connected with her.

After making her way around the many corners the base had, Klara found the opening to the hanger that was kept open to the outside. From afar, she spotted Poe in his orange flight suit talking with Finn. He was still wearing Poe's jacket. Klara eyes fell onto BB8 making her sigh in relief with the droid's safety. It gave her hope on seeing her father soon.

Klara trotted her way to them. Poe was the first to see her since Finn's back was to her. He flashed her a smile in which Klara returned him one of her own.

"Hey." Klara greeted as she approached them.

Finn turned around and smiled at her. "Hey! I'm glad you're okay. Han was freaking out the entire ride here no matter how much Chewbacca assured him you were fine." Finn finished patting her shoulder.

"What?" Poe questioned with concern laced in his voice as he looked her over. "You were injured?"

Amused, Klara replied, "I'm fine Poe, I just passed out. Nothing to worry about." Before Poe could question her further, Klara turned her attention to Finn. "Is Rey okay, I last saw her right as the chaos was happening."

Finn gave her a solemn look. "Kylo Ren took her. That's what I just got done telling Poe. I need to speak to General Organa about this. I need to save her, Klara."

Klara nodded, understanding. "Then let's not waste time." She turned her attention back to Poe, noticing his handsome features. "Do you know where Leia is right now, Poe?"

"This way." Poe waived and they followed.

It didn't take long for Poe to lead them down the stairs and into the main headquarters of the base where the strategic planning was made. It also housed the many communications distributers the Resistance used to get in contact with fellow pilots as well as other members that are within the Resistance. As they entered, the area was buzzing with members communicating with one another as well as communicating through the communication devices. He saw General Organa having a discussion with some diplomatic officials and made his way in her direction.

"General Organa." Poe called out loudly amongst the noise of the room. She turned her attention to him as she approached, making note of the presence of her niece as well as an unfamiliar man, whom she assumed was the former stormtrooper Han had mentioned earlier. "Sorry to interrupt," He apologized as he pointed at Finn, "This is Finn and he needs to talk to you."

Klara noticed one of Poe's friends, and a member of his squadron, was standing beside a female she didn't recognize. Snap is the name she believed he was called. Upon noticing her, Snap gave her a polite smile and nodded in greeting in which Klara returned.

"And I need to talk to him." Leia stated as she directed her attention to the man named Finn. "That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life."

As much as he appreciated General Organa's compliments, Finn grew impatient before she could continue. "Thank you, ma'am. But a friend of mine was taken prisoner."

"Han told me about the girl." Leia said as she gave him a grim look. "I'm sorry."

Klara debated about stressing out the importance of the girl that now remains in Ben's grip but thought otherwise. The importance of the girl wouldn't matter to Leia because Leia valued any life, especially those that were innocent in the making of the current war. Instead, Klara felt she would discuss it with Leia later when they had a moment of privacy to themselves.

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System. He worked on the base." Poe interrupted. Klara's heart skipped in sorrow at the memory of all the loss of life from those planets.

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us." Leia advised to Finn.

"That's where my friend was taken. I've got to get there fast." Finn replied solemnly.

"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you need to tell us all you know." Leia stated. She turned her attention to Klara and gave her a small smile. "We will first look at the map that was successfully retrieved for Luke's location. Later, we will have a meeting where we will discuss our plan of action and Finn will tell us everything he knows then." Leia paused as she looked around the group surrounding her. "In between that time, I highly suggest you all take a break and relax. I have a feeling it may be awhile before you can do so again."

After Leia finished, she led them to the holotable. Klara stood by the edge of the rounded holotable and shifted nervously on her feet, she was certain her nervousness was visible to others. Finn had taken a place to her left while Poe to her right. She hadn't realized her hands had started to fidget with one another until she felt a soft brush of a hand on her own. Startled, she glanced to see that it was Poe. He gave her a soft smile and it was then that she realized that he was comforting her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she felt herself blush at his gesture. She felt him rub his thumb on her hand, as if to tell her everything was going to be alright. She nodded to him, thankful for the gesture, and he removed his hand back to his side while she did the same. _Why was her heart beating abnormally faster?_ Klara simply brushed it off as nerves. She returned her focus to the holotable where she caught Han giving her an odd look from where he stood across from her, next to Leia. However, before she could think for of it, Threepio approached the holotable with BB8.

"General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB8 is only partially complete." Threepio voiced as the droid inputted the device into the holotable. Klara felt he shoulder start to sulk at threepio's words. "And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke." The droid stressed as he finished.

Poe turned to see Klara mutter something under her breath before storming off in the same direction they came from. He wanted to go after her, to comfort her because for some reason, he didn't like seeing her look so down. It was an odd feeling for him, one he didn't quite understand. Poe felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked to see Finn.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Finn questioned.

It took Poe a moment before he could reply. "I suppose I should." He smiled as he patted Finn's shoulder before departing in search of Klara.

When Poe had noticed Klara fidgeting nervously with her hands earlier, he didn't hesitate to comfort her. He knew she desperately wanted to find her father and couldn't blame her for her reaction to the map that was presented to them. Ever since he met her, he felt an odd connection with her. None like he's ever felt before. Poe won't deny that she is attractive and that perhaps he may slightly be attracted to her, but was he starting to like her? _No_. He shook his head. She was his friend and he simply cared about her.

After a little bit of asking around, Poe finally found her sitting on a bench that rested outside the base and overlooked the horizon. She was sitting facing away from him, leaned forward. He also noticed that she had taken her hair out of its usual braid and had it gracefully flowing around her.

"I never apologized." He heard her say softly as he approached her from behind. She lifted her head from its perch on her hands and glanced at him. Her piecing ocean blue eyes were slightly glossed over, as if she had been fighting the urge to cry.

"What?" Poe questioned as she gestured him to sit beside her.

"We haven't had time to talk alone since I've gotten here, and I haven't apologized for keeping my true heritage from you."

He gave her a soft smile. "There is no need to apologize. We had just met and neither of us were quite willing to trust the other."

Klara didn't reply but instead returned her gaze back the scenery before her. There were mountains upon mountains in the distance away from the open field that surrounded them. Among the chaos that made up her life, she always did enjoy the down time she had to bask in the beauty of whatever planet she was in. It was usually in those times that she also chose to meditate since the scene was always peaceful.

"My father," She started. "He was a man that always felt that there were more good people than bad people. He was a man with a vision. A vision that with the right guidance, we could correct the world." Klara glanced back at Poe. She was met with soft dark brown eyes watching her. She noted the way his brown silky hair laid perfectly upon his head. _Ben also has nice hair._ "There was an incident which I'm sure you're away of. The man you know today as Kylo Ren, attacked my father's temple. All those young people," She started to choke back a sob, "children even, were killed. I was there. I saw the horrors that evil can do. I don't know how I survived. I should have died, but I lived and spent those wasted years of living remained in the unknown. No memory of who I was and when I finally regained such memory, I desperately started to look for him. My father. And now today…" She paused and stood up.

Poe noticed the breeze that caught her hair as she took a few steps forward. He stood up and walked up to her, unsure of what to do, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He started which earned her attention to him. "Don't lose hope. There's just an unexpected extra step you have to cross. You will find your father, Leia will find her brother, and the Resistance will find a Jedi."

Klara nodded with a regained sense of hope. She had been forcing back the tears that wanted to break from their hold but couldn't prevent a single stray tear breaking free from her eye. Poe noticed this and unconsciously reached out and thumbed it way, letting his hand rest where it sat on her cheek. Klara stiffened and looked up at him, where he stood a few inches taller than her. The both simply gazed into each other's eyes, captivated by some unknown force. Poe doesn't know what had gotten into him lately. Ever since he touched her hand today, he couldn't help but want to lay his hands on her smooth toned skin again. She was beautiful.

Before any of them could understand what was happening, a cough was heard and they both separated quickly from each other. They both had their hearts fluttering faster than their average beats and glanced to see Han standing before them.

"I uh, hope I wasn't interrupting something?" Han spoke, knowing full well he did.

Klara was blushing furiously as shook her head, "Um no, Poe was just being a good friend. He saw a damsel in distress and rescued her from impending doom." She laughed awkwardly.

Han glanced over to Poe, who nodded to him in acknowledgement. Han clenched and unclenched his jaw before speaking. "Friend, huh?" He said. "Well Poe, I would like to speak to my niece for a moment if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course sir." Poe replied quickly as he started to make his way back inside. He paused to glance back at Klara, whom was already looking at him. She gave a soft smile at him and he returned the smile back to her. He turned back to the direction he was heading, running a hand through his hair and chuckled to himself.

_He was in trouble._

* * *

Alone with Han, Klara glanced up to meet his questioning gaze and let out a sigh. "What?" She questioned.

Han raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Klara chose this time to sit on the ground facing away from him and got in position to meditate. "What was what?"

"You know what." Han replied simply.

"What do I know?" Klara tried not to let humor lace her voice.

Growing frustrated Han pointed in the direction where Poe left, despite that Klara's eyes were closed and facing away from him. "That. They boy."

"Hmm?" She simply stated. She knew full well what Han was implying but to be honest, she didn't know herself. She had been surprised by his gestures today, but she didn't deny she didn't like it. In fact, she found herself wanting him to comfort her more. She didn't like him, did she? _No._ He was simply a friend helping a friend in need. That was all. _Wasn't it?_

"Fine, you don't want to tell me." He exasperated.

Chuckling she replied, "Calm down old man."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed in disbelief. "Old? Now listen here kiddo-."

"What're you gonna do? Hmm. You know you spoil me." Klara laughed smugly.

Han opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly. She was right. He cursed his soft spot for her. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "I just came to see how you were holding up. Leia wants to speak with you."

Sighing she got up and faced Han. "I'm doing fine, thank you." She replied as the both started walking back inside.

"Anything to do with that _friend_ of yours?" Han joked.

Klara laughed but ignored his question, not bothering to reply.

After Klara met with Leia, they both made their way back to the holotable where other members of the Resistance were waiting. Her eyes didn't take long to fall onto Poe. He had taken off some of his flighter suit equipment and was simply dressed in the orange jumpsuit. Beside him were members of his squadron, Oddy, Jess, Karé, and Snap, all in which were fully geared. Poe glanced up to her and gave her a smile. Heat returned to her cheeks as the memory of earlier played through her head. She smiled back. This interaction didn't go unnoticed by Jess and Karé, in which they smugly smiled to one another.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." Poe started, leaning against the holotable which displayed the data.

"They've somehow created a hyper-lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap continued.

"A laser canon?" A member of the resistance questioned as he stared at the map.

"We're not sure how to describe the weapon of this scale." Snap stressed.

"It's another death star." Ematt replied. Klara was familiar with Ematt. He was once a soldier who served as a lieutenant in the alliance to restore the republic during the Galactic Civil War. He fought against the Galactic Empire but his current role among the Resistance was a Major of the Shrikes, a special force unit tasked with identifying, securing, and preparing new bases for the Resistance. He was also a close friend of Leia's.

"I wish that were the case Major. This was the Death Star." Poe spoke and turned on a hologram display of the Death Star on the holotable, removing the map before. "And this is Starkiller Base." He finished.

The room erupted in exclaims at the size difference. Klara herself was surprised and mortified by the size.

"So, it's big." Han spoke out making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Klara chuckled to herself. _Leave it to Han to make some sort of joke._

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Another member of the Resistance spoke out.

"It uses the power of the sun." Finn spoke, pausing briefly. "As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears."

"Ma'am." A woman softly spoke to Leia as she handed her something.

Leia sighed before she spoke. "The First Order, they're charging their weapon again now. Our system is the next target."

The room was silent before Threepio spoke. "Oh, my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed."

"Okay. How do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that." Han spoke up.

"Han's right." Leia replied.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator." Statura spoke. Klara recalled that he was an admiral and a senior officer within the Resistance.

"There is one." Finn voiced as he moved around the holotable to Poe's side. "Precinct 47. Here." He pointed, and the mark was highlighted yellow.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon." Statura beamed with hope.

"Maybe the planet." Ematt added.

"We'll go in there, we'll hit that oscillator with everything we've got." Poe strategized.

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." A Resistance member spoke.

"We disable the shields." Han started as he turned his attention to Finn. "Kid, you worked there. What do you got?"

"I can do it." Finn replied, eagerly.

"I like this guy." Han smirked as he pointed to Finn. Klara smiled at that.

"I can disable the shields, but I have to be there. On the planet." Finn voiced, determined.

Han glanced up at Chewbacca before returning his gaze back to Finn. "We'll get you there."

"Han, how?" Leia voiced, trying to reason with his sanity.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Han remarked.

"I'll go with him as well." Klara finally spoke up. Han glanced at her but didn't argue knowing full well she was stubborn.

"Klara…" Leia trailed.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" A member from the crowd spoke up.

It hadn't occurred to her that among this chaos, she was still new and that meant, most of the Resistance, aside from those that knew her from her past, didn't know who she was. Klara straightened her posture before she spoke. "My name is Klara Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi, and I am here to help." There were some gasping and murmurs among the crowd when she finished.

"Forgive me, Master Skywalker." The member that questioned her breathed in apology.

Klara didn't bother to correct his formal address when he called her 'master'. She certainly didn't feel she was deserving of such title.

"So, we disable the shields," Poe interrupted the crowd. He was looking directly at Klara; proud she joined the Resistance. She was looking back at him with fierce and determined laced eyes. "we take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun."

Chewbacca let out a roar, remarking his approval of the plan and eagerness to go.

"Alright, let's go." Poe finished and everyone dispersed to their designated places.

Chewbacca and Han were already gone leaving Finn and Klara to walk out themselves. Klara was surprised she didn't have more resistance from Han or Leia about her going onto Starkiller base. Although they simply cared for her safety, it pleased her that they didn't try to further hold her back. Klara and Finn walked in silence as they passed several pilots readying their spacecrafts. All the Resistance members were scurrying about, preparing for their mission. Klara pondered on if they ever feared not returning. She knew the members of the Resistance would sacrifice anything to rid the world of such cruelty that was the First Order, but did they fear their own death? Klara shook her head. She knew it was natural to fear death but as she glanced around, they looked rather more determined and hopeful than fearful.

"Good luck Klara!" A voice shouted from her side as she walked. She turned to see Snap waving at her.

"May the Force be with you, Snap!" She hollered back to him.

Somehow during this confrontation, she had fallen behind from Finn. He was walking a few steps ahead of her, completely focused on the task. She saw Poe in the distance as he was preparing his X-Wing with BB8 attached in the back. As Finn walked past him, he received an encouraging pat on his shoulder from Poe and Klara watched him turn and give Poe a nod, indicating some silent communication. Finn continued and Klara stopped short when she approached Poe.

Poe took notice of Klara immediately after he gave Finn an encouraging pat. She redid her hair back in its usual braid. Perhaps she did this whenever she knew she was going to fight. Hair can be quite a nuisance and Poe always tried to keep his as short as he liked. Her two lightsabers she kept on either side of her utility belt bounced as she slowly approached Poe. Upon noticing her empty holster, Poe quickly climbed his X-Wing and reached in for the item he was looking for before popping back down, meeting Klara.

"Hey," He smirked. "I figured you might want this back." He said as he handed her the item.

Klara took the blaster he gave her, remembering that she had given it to him to use back on Jakku. "Thanks." She grinned. "I almost forgot about this thing." She said as she strapped it on her holster that hung on her right leg.

"I figured you'd need it more than me." Poe smiled. He shifted around to unhook the cables connected to his X-Wing. "Do you even use that?" He questioned as he continued to prepare his spacecraft.

Klara chuckled. "Hardly, but it's always safe to have it in case, you know, you save a man that doesn't have a weapon to defend himself."

Poe let out a chuckle at this. "Fair enough." He picked up his helmet and rested it on his hips as he glanced back up at Klara. "Good luck out there."

"You as well." She smiled to him before walking away.

Making her way to the Falcon, Klara thought about Rey. She knew Ben well enough to sense the Force in an individual but hoped he hadn't tried to offer her the same future he had once offered her. Klara was certain that even Rey herself didn't fully understand her ability with the Force. Confusion can lead to fear and that fear can lead to the dark side. She just hoped Rey was safe.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for being patient and waiting for my updates. I remind you all again that my updates have no schedule, but I will always update unless I say otherwise. As always, comments are always appreciated. How did you guys like this chapter? The interactions between Poe and Klara? This is only just a taste of what's to come! Also note that this was not edited. Until the next update.**


End file.
